A Demon's Angel
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: May's an Angel without wings yet. Drew's one of the most powerful Demons in Hell. After a portal snatchs May away from Heaven and spits her out inside Hell, Drew finds her. Now he's her new Demon Master, she has four zombies to deal with & a life in Hell
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Pokemon, do own idea**

**Rated T for death, Hell and Heaven references and settings, and for what ever else I decide I want to put in this story.**

Beginning Arc: From Heaven to Hell.

Sunlight, how he loathed it. It represented everything he was not. A light after the dark of night, a bright smiling face. Everything he was not.

He was the darkness like that of the new moon-lit night. A pair of glowing eyes in the dusk. He lived on the fear of others. He craved it. He craved the pained screams of those who've felt the pain of Hell's fire, of the torturous Demons who reside there to torment them with every ache know. All of this was his world, a world of night, of pain, of death. But hey, he was a Demon after all.

* * *

May yawned and looked out the window to the bright morn with a grin. Morning, the start of the day. Dressing quickly and brushing her short brown hair, she darted down stairs.

"Good morning May." Her mother greeted.

"Morning Mom," May said. "Where's Dad?"

"There was a disturbance at the border." She told her daughter.

"Oh. Well, when he gets back tell him I said hi." May turned and darted out the door.

May Maple was the daughter of a powerful Warrior Angel and an equally as powerful Healer Angel. Unlike her brother Max, May wished to neither her mother or her father's path. Instead she wanted to be a human's Guardian Angel. The thought of helping a human get through the tough times in their life sounded very exciting to May.

"May!" the voice of May's best friend, Dawn shouted. Dawn had long navy blue hair. Dawn run up to her. "Guess…what." Dawn huffed.

"What?" May asked.

"Erika got her wings! How cool is that?" Dawn squealed.

"Wow, that's amazing!" The earning of one's wings was one of the most important times in an Angel's life. To earn one's wings, one has to go a Soul Searching Journey, help a human in need on Earth, or doing something worthy of great honor. May had heard that Erika had gone to Earth to help a human. According to Dawn, Erika help a lonely young girl turn her life around.

"I hope I get my wings soon," Dawn smiled at the thought. "Then I can finally get my job training!"

May laughed, "Me too." The two talked all the way to school.

* * *

He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Why did day light have to take up so much time in the sky? The moon was so much more appealing—both to look at and for his Demon life-style. Stupid, accursed sun, stealing the sky from the moon. He glanced at the clock out of the corner of his eye. 10:15 —only 13 hours until it was dark enough he could stand to be fully awake.

* * *

School was over, and the bright, happy, sun smile down cheerfully from the sky. May was walking home alone, Dawn had to stay to make up homework, when a group of young angels caught her eye. Perplexed, she walked over. The group were staring at the boarder between Heaven and Hell. Though no Demon in their right mind would come close to the boarder, it was still against the rules for young ones to be near it. Many a Wingless Angel had broken the rule and stepped into Hell. And quiet a few paid the price. It was almost as if the earth in Hell knew when Wingless Angel stepped onto it. A portal of dark energy would always pop up in the Angel stayed on it for to long and spit them up somewhere in the deep reaches of Hell.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, peering over their head at the barren wastelands of Hell.

"Our ball is stuck. None of us can reach it," one small Angel pointed to a rubber ball that had rolled out of reach for their small arms.

"Let me try," May gently pushed them aside and tried to grab the ball. Grunting in effort, she found the ball just an inch out of her reach. May looked at the sad little faces of the young ones. She sighed, there was only one way to get the ball. She would have to step in to Hell.

What could one step hurt. She'd even keep on foot in Heaven for safety. "Okay. I can do this." May took a breath and took one big step into Hell, keeping one foot on the security of Heaven. The children gasped at her heroics. May quickly snatched up the ball and threw it over her shoulder. The young one squealed with pleasure, running after the ball.

Only problem was, by throwing the ball, May lost her balanced and to keep herself from falling face first, planted both feet in Hell. She sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. "That was close. I'd better get back." As May turned to take the one step necessary to her home, a dark portal opened under her feet. The last thing she saw was the horrified faces of the younger Angels.

**Well, that was chapter one. Do you guys like it? Remember, reviews=updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Since I'm a nice person, and I love reviews, here is an update.**

Beginning Arc: The Angel's new Master.

The Sun finally set and, moonlight started filled the Demon's chambers with its soft, pale glow. The Demon sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He stood and stretched, extending his midnight black bat-like wings. Still half asleep the Demon threw his normal clothing on—black pants and a long sleeved black shirt—and walked over the door.

A snoring sounding came from a door with three small beds. The Demon rolled his eyes and threw the door open. "It's twilight! GET UP!" He yowled. As he walked off, there were three sleepy groans. He smirked, continuing down the stairs.

"Hello, Master," a boy about 13 with dark green—almost black—dirty hair and bluish skin greeted. The Demon nodded to him, and opened his mouth to stay something when a suddenly, powerful pulse of energy knocked into him. He stepped back, his head whipping towards the direction of the pulse. "Did you feel that, Master?" Without missing a beat, the Demon darted out into the night, leaving the boys blinking. "Okay. Tell me what it was when you get back, Master." He called, but the Demon was already out of sight.

Whatever had caused the pulse was strong—very strong. He could tell it the caused by the powers of Hell itself, not any Demon. So, it was either Hell itself opening up a portal, or the only being that would make such an entrance. But why would the Devil be here? He could think of no real reason less than The Devil wanted him to return to the city—something the Demon would prefer not to do.

He landed in the center of the forest that sheltered his home. The pulse had come from somewhere around there. He whipped his head around, waiting. If it was the Devil, he wouldn't stay hidden long. After a few moments, the Demon concluded that it wasn't the Devil that caused the pulse. Then the Demon's ears heard the wonderful sound of a being groaning in pain. He grinned with a demon-ous pleasure.

The sound of a soul in pain was one of the best sounds he'd heard in awhile. The sound of the pain he would cause this lost soul was sending excitement up his spine. He chuckled and walked towards the sound. "Come out, little soul. I wouldn't hurt you." He lied smoothly. The being groaned again. He pushed aside the branches of a bush and blink in surprise. "Not a lost soul, but close enough." The Demon leaded down and scooped up the wounded human.

May felt like she'd been run over with a truck—thrice. What had happened? May forced her eyes open. Before her was a boy about her age with emerald green eyes and hair, two elongated pointed elf-like ears, small fangs peered over his lips, two small horns on his head, and a twin set of black bat-like wings. A Demon, she realized with a start.

"You're awake." He stated.

"You're a Demon," May retracted from him as far as she could go in the couch she was on.

"I'm impressed, most human's wouldn't get that on the first guess," He said, looking her up and down.

"Human? I'm not a human! I'm an Angel!" She snapped. The Demon look at her with doubt.

"Really, now. I've seen a lot of Angels, and all of them had big, silly, pigeon wings. You look very much human to me. A very tiny human, with an anomalous, very strange looking face. But, I suppose you're slightly attractive, if I turn my head and squint." The Demon cocked his head as May's face went red. "Hmm, I thought Angel's couldn't get angry." May glowered at him. "You don't like me, do you?"

"What was you're first clue?" She growled. The Demon laughed and reached forward to snatch a lock of stray hair. May flinched away from his touch and swatted his hand away.

He laughed again, and pulled his hand away. "You really should get use to my touch, my little 'Angel'."

"Why should I?" May snarled, turning her body away from him and crossing her arms over her chest.

The Demon smirked. His arm shot out and gripped her arm. May promptly tried to free herself from his grasp, which she found to be impossible. "Because, I own you now."

"You do not!" May snapped.

"Actually," The Demon pulled her to him so their eyes met. "I do. You're in Hell, now. And any human or Angel—especially a Wingless one—in Hell is free game to any Demon who finds her, and I found you. Thus, by Hell Law, you're mine." May winced away from him as much she could. Hell Law? She knew a little about it. She didn't know _that_—if she did, she would have never left Heaven even for the young ones.

"How do I know you're not lying!" She barked.

"Because, it's a law in Heaven too. It's an agreement—Although I think it was just used to stop foolish, little, Wingless Angel like yourself from stepping into Hell." May frowned, she never knew about this 'agreement'. It had to be a lie, that was the only way. The Demon shrugged, releasing her arm. "Whether you believe me or not is your choice. But, I do own you now. You can't get away. Heaven's about million miles or so away, though a lot of Demon cities—the capital if you want to go straight there actually."

The Demon was very amused by the look of pure dread on the Wingless Angel's face. Some Demon's specialized in physical torture, whereas he and many other more powerful Demon learned a much darker art. Pricking at the little things that gave life, hope, and happiness to beings. The Wingless Angel looked like she was about to cry, but, as appealing at the thought of making this fragile soul weep was, he had to check up on his servants.

"Well, my little Angel, I have things to do." He stood up. "So, make your self comfortable. Leave the room if you wish, but don't leave the walls." Just as he got to the door he paused and looked at the Wingless Angel. "Also, my name is Drew."

**I really liked how this chapter came out. And how I never once said the name of the Demon—Drew--until this chapter. I'm happy with myself. Also, strange thing…I typed in 'Ikarishipping Fanart' on Google and I found something for skin care on the first few links. Weird.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokemon, just this idea.**

Beginning Arc: Healing the Undead

May peered around the corner of the door. The Demon had said she could leave the room—but did she real want to know the horrors of this house? It was better then waiting there, she guessed.

May walked down a hallway until she came to a staircase and was awestruck. The main hall was huge—and dark. Most of the walls were black with stark red trim. Most of the tables and furniture followed this pattern, being either black or deep red. There was a dim light coming from a few candles placed here and there. "Why would anyone want it so dark?"

"Because the Master's a _Demon?_" May spun around to see a boy with dirty, dark green—almost black—hair and bluish skin. "Demon's can see very well in the dark you know." May stared at the boy. He wasn't human, he wasn't a Demon…so what was he? Seeing her looked the boy rolled his eyes.

"Never seen a zombie before?" He asked, cocking his head. May shook her head. Zombie raising was a taboo topic to discuss. Taking a departed soul and forcing it back it too its—or another's—body was unnatural, cruel, and wrong. Which had always brought May to wonder just why Angel's themselves could raise zombies too—but talking about it would have gotten her in big trouble. "Hello, earth to Angel chick, come in Angel chick."

"Huh?" May blinked, realizing she'd been in her own little world there.

"I said, do you have a name?"

"Me? I'm May." She said. "And you?"

"Timble," He smiled. "Head of all the servants in the house." He bowed dramatically.

"How many…err…servants are here?" May asked.

"Um…" Timble looked down embarrassed. "Well…three…four counting you."

"Three then," May's tone made it clearly to the zombie that no matter why the 'Master' said, she was _not_ and will _never be _a servant to him.

"Yup…heh-heh, three," Just then there was a crash and a crying. "Speak of the sun and it will shine." He muttered, walking off.

"Hey! aren't you going to…check on them?" But Timble was gone. "Alright. I have nothing better to do." May walked towards the sound of crying and come upon a small garden. It was like a large maze—which she was lost in for about ten minutes—of black-rose rose bushes with thick dark emerald leaves and large black steams with red tipped thorns. May peered around one of the bushes. There was a group of children, none over ten, all of them having unnaturally white skin.

"Don't touch it!" A little girl—maybe 7or 8—squealed at a younger boy—6 or 7. Both had dirty blond hair. "You'll rip off her leg…again!" The girl snapped. They were huddles around a girl, about 5 or 6, with light brown hair, her hand on her knee.

"That wasn't my fault!" The boy yelled.

"Yes it was, Moe!" The girl pushed Moe.

"Yippee, Moe, stop fighting!" The youngest girl cried as the other two went at it. "Oh…Angel Lady, can you stop them?" The little girl looked at May with pleading pale blue eyes. May hadn't realized anyone knew she was there. Slowly, she walked out.

"Um, ex-excuse me…" May cleared her throat. The two fighting zombies stopped and looked at her.

"Hey! You're the Angel Lady!" The girl, Yippee, cried and circled around May. "Where are you're wings? Timble said all Angel have wings like the Master does!"

"Yeah! Where are you're bat wings, Angel Lady?" Moe asked. "I want to see them!"

"I don't have bat wings! I have dove wings!"

"Whatever. I want to see them!" Moe said.

"Um, I don't have any wings yet…" May admitted. "But I will…probably."

"So…you're a failure to yourself since you don't have them?" Yippee asked. May stared at the little girl.

"No! I am not!" May growled. The youngest girl sighed.

"Angel Lady, can you help me?" She asked, taking her hand off her leg. May recoiled at the sight. Her knee looked tore open. The bone was jetting out, pale, bloodless tendon and muscle still clinging to it. "It's just a scratch. Moe pushed me and I fell into a super thorny bush."

"Um…I can try." Since her mother was a Healer Angel, healing the wound came naturally to May. Though, only after the girl was standing tell May that her name was Laramie, did May suddenly remember something her mother had told her. Healing the residences of Hell, not only took a lot of energy, but it also caused the darkness of the being that one had heal to hit you like a fist to the gut—the more powerful the residence the more powerful the punch.

Even though Laramie looked young and pure, she had _a lot_ of darkness. May held her head, feeling fuzzy.

"Angel Lady? Are you okay?" Yippee asked.

"No, not really." With that, May pasted out onto the floor.

Drew had heard Laramie's cries and sighed. Once again, she had hurt herself and he's have to patch her up. He twirled the piece of twine by the needle it was attached to about his fingers as he strolled out of the house to the garden. This wasn't the first time Laramie_, _Yippee, or Moe had hurt themselves on the thick, sharp, thorns. In the beginning he would end up spending a few hours looking for the needle and twine to sew one of them up. Nowadays, he just kept a spare needle and twine in his pocket at all times.

Once outside, Drew quickly navigated the maze to were his zombies were. All three were crowded around something. Yippee looked up and deadpanned—no pun intended.

"I didn't do it, Master! Laramie did!" She pointed. Before the argument that was sure to follow broke out, Drew barked, "Didn't do _what?_"

"Um, broke the Angel Lady…" Moe said, backing away with the others. Drew hid his shock with an eye roll. She must have tried to heal Laramie—what a smart girl he had found… He bent over and touched her forehead. The Angel winced away.

"Even in your sleep you don't like me," He chuckled. "Don't worry, guys, She's fine. She's just weaken from healing Laramie." He nodded to her. Laramie's eyes swelled up with tears.

"I did break the Angel Lady!" She sobbed.

"No, you didn't. She'll wake up soon. Now, I'll take her. You three…stay out of trouble." The three nodded and darted off. Drew scooped up the Angel into his arms. "Why do I have to keep such young servants?" He asked the unconscious Angel. "That's what I thought." Turning, he took the Angel towards the house.

About halfway there though, she woke up.

May was moving, that much was clear. Looking up she saw the Demon. He was _carrying _her. Screaming, she flailed away from him and fell to the floor.

"And that's why I don't do nice things for people…" He rolled his eyes. "They freak out in the end. I guess I'd make a bad Angel, wouldn't I?"

May scrambled to her feet. "What happened?" She demanded.

"You pulled an airhead move and used your healing power to heal a residence of Hell, thus hurting yourself." He explained, and May blushed, feeling stupid. "And this wouldn't have happen, had you just waited for me to arrive."

"And how was suppose to know you were coming?" May requested, fiercely.

"Hmm, well, since you're mine now, I guess I thought you'd just know." The Demon smirked.

"I am NOT yours!" She growled, her hatred for this Demon growing more rapidly by the minute.

"Oh?" The Demon eyed her. "Did I have to bring up Hell Law again, or do you not have enough brains to remember what I told you all of an hour ago?" May's face went red.

"Hey! I do remember! And I refuse to be the servant of any Demon!" May threw her arm out in front of her. "I would rather die!" She turned and was about to storm off, when the Demon gripped her arm again. "Let me go!" Ignoring her, he pull her uncomfortably close to his body.

"You say you'd rather died that be here?" He hissed in her ear. "May, do you really think you can just say thing like that in this world? Here, if you say that, then you will be dead before sunrise." He pushed her away roughly, before disappearing in a puff of black magic. May blinked in surprise and fear. The way his voice sounded, the dark malevolence of it, haunted her as she slowly found her way back to the room she awoke in.

**Wow, evil Drew. I like it. Evil becomes him so well don't you think? Also, I made up the zombie's name on the spot. Their names do have relevance to the story later on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Pokemon, do own idea**

**Beginning Arc: Demon's Tours**

Drew glowered from the shadows as May went up the stairs.She'd have to learn to think before she speaks from now on. Drew could think of _at least _one hundred Demons who would have ended her life then and there. And many, many more who would have punished her severely for even saying he wasn't her Master. He sighed.

"Timble, am I get soft?" He asked the zombie who was leaning against the wall.

"Maybe a little," Timble told him. "But I think it's alright. I mean, she seems hard headed, if your too hard on her, you'll break her—and remember what happen last time you broke a living soul?" Drew nodded once, conveying no emotion. "But if you're to soft, she'll push you around. As you are you're just right."

"I suppose," He muttered.

"Also, with May here. The three idiots would be bugging me all the time!" Timble grinned.

"But that's the only thing they're good at," Drew pointed out. "And they pride themselves on it." He turned and started walking away, only to pause and look over his shoulder at the zombie. "Also, Timble, could you give May a tour? I don't want her going some place she'll regret going until I've got her trained."

"Master, you really are a Demon of evil power," Timble muttered, walking off.

May looked around lost. Where was the room? She placed her hands on her hips.

"Lost, May?" She jumped and spun around to see Timble.

"Um, only a little," She admitted. Timble smiled.

"I thought so. I guess that's a good then, since I was told to give you a tour anyway," By the look on his face Timble did not like the idea. "Okay. First: any room is free game, unless it's locked, then stay out of there." He walked her down the hall a bit then stopped in front of a room with a door that seemed to be made of a darker black wood than the rest. "And never, ever, ever, ever, go into this room. If you so much as dare step into this room, you _will_ be severely punished—Or, depending on the time, be dead." Timble shuddered. "Believe me, none of those are very fun." He ushered her away from the room.

"Um, what did you mean, 'severely punished?'" May asked as they spotted in front of another room.

"Depending the Master's mood it could be a lot of things. Hot irons shoved up your arm. A whipping. Bamboo splinters under your nails. Hanging you by your toes for three or four weeks. Water-Boarding. Rape. Those seem to be his favored physical punishments. I don't even know the mental ones. But I've seen the most stubborn of souls come out white as sheets and as obtain as dogs." Timble told her. "So, if I were you, being a living an all, I would stay on the Master's good side. And down this hall…"

After an hour long tour of the top floor, Timble lead her down the stairs. "Okay, I—Move it!" He pushed the Angel out of the way as the three young zombie came running past.

"Hiya, Angel Lady!" Laramie stopped and waved. "Are you better now?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine." May told her.

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Good! Now, come on, Angel Lady! It's time for dinner!" Laramie grabbed her hand. Maybe it was the fact that a zombie, an eater of flesh, had said it, but May suddenly felt sick.

Finally, Laramie let May's hand go and darted off with Yippee and Moe. "May, we're not going to hurt you. Angel flesh kills zombies…which is kinda an oxymoron if you think about it." Timble told her. "Since zombies are already dead."

"Um, alright," May said, then looked at her feet. "…Timble, I know I'm going to feel really dumb asking this, but what do Demons eat?"

"May, that is a really stupid question," The Demon said walking up from behind her, causing her to jump. "Demons are like humans and Angels. We can eat anything they can—and few more things, but that's beside the point." May crossed her arms and glowered at him as Timble ushered the zombies outside. _Wait! Don't leave me! _May really didn't want to be alone with…_him_. "Believe when I say this, but a Angel like you would not want to see a zombie eat. It would frighten your little mind to no end." He talk to her like she was a child. She opened her mouth to make a retort when the sound of crunching bones come to her ears.

"Frighten your little mind," The Demon repeated, grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

Scaring the Angel was way more fun than Drew thought it would be. Coming up from behind, making her jump, just flat out scaring her, it was all so much fun. These were the time he missed torturing lost souls in the capital. But there were some things more important than his personal enjoyment—like his life.

She really hated him. She didn't even know she _could_ feel some much hatred until she was sitting at the opposite end of a table, glowering at the Demon—who was smirking contently.

"Aren't you hungry, my little Angel?" He asked. May glanced at the food in front of her—trying to remember the last time she ate. "None of it will kill you." He grabbed a pomegranate. "Or do you think you'll be damned here if you do?" He held out six of the pomegranate seeds. **(*)**

"Now you're just being mean to me! I don't even think there are Angels in Greek mythology." May glared at the fruit in his hand.

"Actually, I think _all_ souls were damned to Hades in Greek mythology. Just some worse than others," The Demon mused, eating an seed. "If only that were true." As May opened her mouth to snarl something at the Demon, her stomach growled. Her blushed and glared at it. _Be quite!_ She scowled at it. The Demon laughed.

"I cross my heart—if I have one—that nothing I feed you will kill you." He offered the red seeds to her again. Hesitantly, she reached out and pluck the remaining five seeds out of his hand. She looked at them, then at the Demon. He gave her a smile that might have soothed her fears, if it didn't have a set of fangs, that is and crossed over were his heart might be—if he has one.

Then, May gathered her courage and swallowed the seeds. They tasted like normal pomegranate seeds. But the second they hit her stomach, she felt like she was going to vomit. Covering her mouth, she darted to the window and heaved. Gasping, she turned back to the Demon, who was smirking. "Oops, I forgot. Angels can't eat food grown in Hell, can they?"

"You promised—" May slide into sitting position, holding her stomach.

"That nothing I feed you will kill you," He cut her off. "And, it looks to me that you're alive."

"I hate you," May snarled.

"Thus was the plan." The Demon smirked, getting up. "Don't worry, May, I'll find you something grown on Earth or something—as much fun as a starving being is, I don't think it would raise your face appeal."

.

**(*) Cookies to the one(s) who can tell me the pomegranate seed reference. Also, I'm not sure, are there Angels in Greek mythology? And, show of hands, who would trust the Demon to get you real food? I don't think I would…Also, I'll be updating like, three chappies Tuesday cause I have like 40 written…**


	5. Chapter 5

**COOKIE TIME! COOKIES TO…Kitspokepeople, Midnight Fangs, and Espeon210, If I missed anyone, sorry.**

**Also, for those of you who don't know, the answer to the cookie question is the legend that Hades stole the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, Persephone, married her. Then he got her to eat six pomegranate seeds, thus having to spend six months in Hades—the winter and fall time—and six mouths on Earth with her mother—the spring and summer months. **

**Oh and this is my imaginary friend, Blake. Blake is here because I get really lonely! And he has to do the disclaimers.**

**Blake: I never got to say how I feel about this…****Waveripple does not own Pokemon, just this **

Beginning Arc: Demon Flowers

May stared at the ceiling of her dark room, trying to freeze her spinning mind. Would she ever get home? What will the Demon do to her? How is her family? Those were just some of the question racing in her mind. She rolled on to her side the back again. There was no way she could sleep in the middle of the day! May groaned and sat up.

"Well, I guess I could explore…" May tiptoed out of the room. As she past the room Timble said was Laramie, Moe, and Yippee's room, the sound of snoring come to her ears. Peeking in, she saw the three zombies fast asleep. They looked so cute and child-like. Not like all the legends she had been told about by the elder Angel's about the horrible undead beasts that could tear the flesh from your bones in under a second. Then she remembered the sound of bones crunching she had heard and shuddered. Walking away, she saw the darker black door. After the pomegranate seed incident, what Timble had said about chastisement, and the tone of the Demon's voice when he told her about dieing before sunrise, she really didn't want to see what he would do to her if she broke his rules.

Turning from the room, she walked down and soon found her self in the rose garden. The roses had closed up—hiding from the sunlight. "Even the flowers here are demonic." she sighed, touching the nearest black bud.

"Ouwch!" She jumped back, holding her hand. A small stream of blood where a hidden thorn had pricked her flowed from her palm. "Demon flowers, great." May healed her palm.

"You know what they say, something the most beautiful things are the things that hurt us the most," Timble told her, plucking the flower that had pricked her.

"Timble? Shouldn't you be—"

"Hiding from the sun like a shadow?" Timble twirled the bud.

"I was going to say sleep," May muttered.

"Shouldn't you?" He responded. May blushed. "Besides, I've been around long enough that I don't need sleep." Timble handed her the flower.

"How long have you been around?" She asked, following the zombie towards a bench.

"I was alive in what the humans call the mid eighteen hundreds. I died from some disease or another that was running amuck through the world at the time. The Master rose me about 10 years later and I've been with him ever since," Timble told her.

"How old is the Demon?" May spat the last word like an acid.

"Err…really old. You see May, the magic that holds zombies together has a time limit. Zombies can only live about 600 years after being raised to the living—un-living really—world. The Master has risen two before me. So I guess he's about two thousand years old of something like that. He doesn't like to talk about his past," Timble explained.

"How, he doesn't look that old." May said.

"Of course not. Unlike Angels, Demons don't know when they'll when their ability to age slows way, way, way down. It has something to do with a power level or something. The Master reached that power level when he was only sixteen—and he's only aged about two, three years since then. Most hit that level when they are about twenty-five or so. Angels, as I hope you know, stop ageing about thirty…or something like that." Timble shrugged, boredly picking as his nails.

"Um, Angels always age slowly. At thirty we stop ageing for about seven million years—in which time we can have a family and such," May explained.

"Hmm, really now. Tell me more," Timble said, though he wasn't listening. May glanced at the zombie to see Timble twisting his severed pinky-finger with his thumb.

"Why did you…" May cringed, pointed at his pinky finger.

"Huh? Oh, I thought I saw some dirt. It was just…well I think I crawled away, so I'm not sure," Timble set his finger back in place, and to May's amazement, it healed in seconds.

"Wait! Why didn't, Laramie do that early!" May asked.

"May, there is a difference between taking off a finger and a bone jetting out of a leg," Timble told her. "It would have taken a while to heal—that and since she doesn't have as much power as me."

"Cause she's younger than you?" May wondered aloud.

"Naw, it's cause she's not near the Demon that rose her and the others. You see, The Master and I found them. We have no idea who rose them or why he would raise three children. But we just assume the worse…though that might be because we _are _the residences of Hell."

"The worse…" May racked her brain but couldn't come up with an reason why someone would raise three children.

"Raised them for…play things. Whether the reason behind that was for sexual or beating we're not sure," Timble told her.

"Why would someone do that to children!" May cried.

"May, Demon's spend years learning to do hurt souls, why wouldn't they keep some children around for practice?" May shuddered.

"What do they say about it?"

"They don't remember anything about it. Laramie's the only one who remembers their human life—which is how we know they siblings—and even that's hazy." Timble stood up and started off. "Also, if I were you. I'd try to get some sleep. The Master and the others are nocturnal, so you better start to become a creature of the night as well."

**Some insight into the Demon and the zombies' past. There my be some more insight later on. If I feel like it. Also, Poor May; An Angel living an Demon's life style. How sad it that?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Drake: ****Waveripple owns nothing, believe me, she doesn't.**

Beginning Arc: Decapitation

Drew still hated getting up before the sunset—but he had to get up this one. Starving the Angel seemed like a bad idea since when Angels are at the verge of death in Hell, they can be a major danger to all Demons around them. He shuddered, even as powerful as Demon as he is, After seeing what a weak Angel could do to any Demon, he knew had would have to keep a close eye on this girl.

He paused in front of the Angel's door. "Stupid Demon. I'm not a night monster like him!" She grumbled. He smirked. Yup, she didn't like him—and that's just how he wanted it. Drew always liked the living souls of his household to detest him—it made teasing/torturing them so much more fun when it increased their hatred towards him.

"You're up early," Timble said as Drew walked down the steps. "I thought you'd milk this a little longer."

"Timble, a weak Angel is a danger to Demons," Drew shot him a 'you-know-why-I-can't-milk-this' look. "That and I would prefer to keep the fact I have an Angel under wraps."

"You don't you want Misty to know?" Timble twirled his pinky finger in his hand.

"I do not trust that Demoness as far as I could throw her," Drew growled.

"Is it because she's more powerful than you?" Timble asked, smirking.

"Lay off it, Timble," Drew snarled at the zombie.

"It is! Ha-ha, that's shallow. Very, very, ver—" with that, Drew's hand snapped out, the Timble's served head rolled onto the floor. "—y shallow." He blinked and looked around. "Damn it! It'll take all night for my body to find me! Thanks a lot!"

"Next time listen to me when I tell you to stop," He smirked contently, walking off.

"If the Angel tries to runaway, I want you to know, I WON'T BE STOP HER!" Timble's head yelled as Drew walked out. "…Over here, you dolt! No that's a lamp!" Drew chortled, shaking his head.

May was awoken from the little bit of sleep she was able to get by the sound of laughing. May got up and walked out of her room to find the three youngest zombies doubling over at the banister. "Why are you guys laughing at?" May asked.

"Huh, oh, good morning Angel Lady. We're laughing at Timble. He's lost his head!" Yippee laughed, pointing. May peered at the ground floor to see Timble's body running around. His head yelling at him from the other side of the room.

"Two steps left! No not the tab—" Then the body hit the table. "Grr! Stop laughing!" He glanced up. "Oh, May! Please, those morons aren't going to help me! And I could use it before I—" _CRASH_. "Just help me." May darted down the stairs.

"Um, what am I suppose to do?" She asked.

"Lead my body over here," Timble told her. Hesitantly, May reached over and grabbed his arm. Pulling the animated corpse towards its head, she was trying to hold down her nonexistent dinner.

"Here," She pushed his body towards its head.

"Thank you," May shuddered as Timble reattached his head. "Much better."

"What…happened," May asked.

"Oh…nothing you need to know about," Timble said. "Also, if you're going to runoff, do it now. The Master's gone and I'm pissed at him, so I won't stop you." He told her this walking away.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Moe asked, running to the older zombie.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Just out."

"But where just out!"

"Nowhere," Timble and Moe's argument painfully reminded May of the teasing fights she'd get into with her little brother, Max. She missed him so much…

"Where is NOWHERE!" Moe cried.

"Everywhere," Before Moe burst—which May wasn't so sure it couldn't happen, given where she was—May asked, "Where is he?"

"…out," Timble smirked. She rolled her eyes, she was not going to start it. Sighing, she turned away, allowing the three zombies to torment the older one. After wandering around a bit, she found her self in the kitchen. May quickly wished she hadn't come, her stomach growling. She sighed. Turning, something small and glinting caught her eye and an idea started to turn in her mind.

"I shouldn't do it…but I have to."

**Oh, an idea. I bet you all wonder what it is. I all ready know, so I don't have too. Hee-hee, the advances of being the author.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Drake: Waveripple doesn't own Pokemon**

Beginning Arc: Knife in the Wound

Drew looked around. He hated shopping. Maybe it was because he was male, or maybe, he just didn't like it. It didn't matter to him. He was happy to be home. It was late—almost 8 in the morning. He could tell his zombies were asleep. He sighed and leaned against the door frame. Being out in the sun for so long really weaken him—as it did most Demons.

"Damn you sun," He growled, rubbing his eyes. These were the times he wished he could just shoot Apollo down. "On second thought, then you'd be stuck here…" He sighed and walked in to the main hall. His head snapped up when he sensed the Angel's presences in the room. "Hello, May." May stood there, hands behind her back, rocking on her heels.

"So, where were you today?" She asked. "Cause, Timble didn't tell us."

"Out,' He responded. May cringed.

"Ugh, you're acting like Timble," She groaned. "Now where were you?"

"I said I wouldn't give you food that would kill you," Drew told her, walking close to her.

"Hmm," May and Drew were only a foot apart now. "Well, that was nice of you."

"No, not nice. I have a reason for it." Drew smirked.

"I wasn't done. That was nice of you, but unnecessary," May told him.

"Oh," Drew placed his hands on the wall, boxing her in. "And why is that?"

"Because, I don't plan to stay here!" As she said that, May's arm shot out, knife in hand, towards Drew's heart. Had Drew not moved when he did, his life would have been ended then and there—and also the second-life of the zombies snoozing away up stairs. Instead of hitting his heart, the knife cut a gash in his chest. Before May could make another move though, he grabbed her arm and forcefully put it behind his back.

May gasped, the knife clattering to the floor. "That was impressive." Drew hissed through his teeth and the pain.

"My dad is a warrior. So I know a few things," May growled.

"A healer and a warrior. That's you're really quiet strange aren't you?" He mumbled in her ear. "But no matter how strong you are, I will always be stronger than you." He twisted her wrist a bit—not enough to break it, but close. She gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" He said, his voice lined with fake compassion. "Well, May. This is only the beginning. What you just did is a punishable by death, you know that?"

"Well then kill me!" May snapped. Drew moved his hand to her arm and twisted. She let out a yelp.

"That would be letting you off to easy. No, I have something much worse in mind for you," Drew reached down and grabbed the knife she dropped. May's eyes widen with shock. "What, oh, what do you think I'm go to do? There are many options for me. I could crave my name in to your skin. I could just slash you with it. I could a million little things that you could easily heal the second I turn my back. But, I'm going to do something that you can't heal right away, you can't erase the effects. Something that will stick with you for the rest of you life—not matter how long I make it." He dug the blade on the soft flesh of her arm, then slash it down. Blood quickly fell to the floor.

Repeating the process with his own arm, Drew muttered a spell before press the bleeding wounds together.

"What are you doing," May gasped out.

"Give myself the ability to seal your powers and have a tad more control over you," He whispered to her, taking his arm back and releasing her. _Three, two, one…_ Drew counted down in his mind. Then a flaming pain shot through him, but he hid it behind an emotionless mask . May on the other hand, having no idea what was coming, yelped, fell to the floor, holding her arm close.

Strolling over, Drew touched her head quickly before she slapped his hand away. He turned and started away, then stopped. "You'll be able to heal that at twilight. Good day, my little Angel."

May glanced at her arm, which was wrapped in her shirt. It had to be close to twilight by now. Placing her hand on her arm, she tried for the tenth time that day to heal it. Only this time the wound healed. May sighed in relief. Finally.

She heard the sound of Moe, Yippee, and Laramie laughing with each other. She glanced at her blood stained shirt. No way she was going out like this. Standing up from the bed she looked around. A closet. Maybe there is some clothing in there!

The hinges creaked as she opened it. To she pleasant surprise, there were s few articles of clothing. All of it looked the same though. Only difference was that some were black and some were dark blue—almost black, dark blue. Well, any thing was better than a blood soaked shirt.

As May pulled the shirt and pants off and was reaching for one of the dresses, when the Demon opened the door. "WAH!" May pulled the dress off the hanger and held it in front herself. "Get out!" Her face was beet red.

The Demon looked at her while a smirk. "You know, for an Angel, you don't look half bad."

Blushing even darker, May grabbed the hanger and chucked it at the Demon. "Get out, you prev!" The Demon dodged it was ease, stepping close to her.

"Prev? Really, May, I can think of at least 100 different things worse than that that humans have called me," The Demon laughed, coming closer.

"HEY! GET OUT!" May screeched, pointed to the door.

The Demon grabbed her arm, looking at it. "You're Healing skills are really good. I probably could even tell I bonded you…had I not been there." May tried to get her arm back, but the Demon held tight, looking hard at it.

"Let go, Demon!" May growled, not trying to get her arm back. She knew by now it was a fruitless effort.

"I'd rather not," He said, his eyes starting to make a trail up her arm. May wonder mildly if a kick to the lower extremities would hurt a Demon. Before she had the chance though, Laramie ran in.

"Master! You're being rude! Didn't you're mommy ever tell you it's not nice to watch people dress!" Laramie put her hands on her hips, glaring. "I remember my mommy telling me. So your mommy must have too." The Demon looked at the zombie child. He sighed, looking at her with an odd mix of sympathy for her naïve-ness and grief on his face.

"I think she might have. I don't really remember that far back," He dropped May's arm.

"Good, now you'd better leave Angel Lady alone, Master," Laramie walked around and started to pushed the Demon towards the door. Rolling his eyes, he hurried out. "I'll distract him, Angel Lady. Cause he's gonna come back in any second when he remembers I'm the servant to him, you'd better hurry." The Demon, who was standing over the zombie, shook his head, as she shut the door. May laughed to herself, quickly dressing.

"Laramie," Drew said as the little girl shut the door.

"Yes, Master?" She looked at him. He raised his hand, and narrowed his eyes.

**Drake: You wouldn't make him hurt a little girl, would you?**

**Waveripple: He is a Demon, like you, Drake.**

**Drake: But, I'm from your mind, not Hell…and, well, it's a kid! **

**Waveripple: Demon, Drake, he's a Demon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**On a side note, please, people, Review more then on chapter for me. I don't want to post and no get results. And I don't own Pokemon, we know.**

Beginning Arc: Not a Nightmare

Drew leaned down and set a hand on the little girl's head. "Laramie, don't bring up anything about parents alright?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because…I lost mine a long time ago, and don't like to be reminded how," He told her.

"I lost mine a long time ago too, Master. And I like to think about them," Laramie said, grabbing his hand and looking at it. "But if you don't want to remember, then okay. I wouldn't talk about them around you."

"Thanks," He said.

"Just tell me. What happened?" Laramie cocked her head.

"They…were killed," He said simply, talking back his hand. "Now, go bug Timble."

"Okie-Dokie!" She gave a left-handed saluted and ran away.

"Yup, my family was killed…" He sighed. "Killed by an Angel."

Flash-Back

Drew, who was about seven at the time, had never seen Angels before until that day—and wish he never had seen them. All around lie the bodies of his family and friends. It wasn't fair. What had he done to them to deserve this? Even though he was young, he knew why. He was born in Hell, he was a Demon. They were born in Heaven, they were Angels.

He ground his teeth, looking on as the Angels left. The leaders of the Angels looked at him, smirking. It was at that moment that he swore revenge on that Angel by any means necessary. And when an Demon of the Hayden line made a promise to themselves, they kept it.

"Norman, come on." Another Angel called. The leader nodded, leaving Drew.

End Flash-Back

Drew still had never seen that Angel, Norman, again. And he still vowed revenge, though. One day he would hurt that Angel as much has he had hurt him. Drew clenched his fists so hard that his nails left slivers of blood.

May glanced out the door. The Demon was gone. Good.

"Hey, Angel Lady!" Laramie chirped from behind her.

"Oh, hello Laramie." She greeted.

"Are you okay? Timble used to try to scare Moe, Yippee, and me with stories about the Master," Laramie looked her over. "I don't think there true though. He says the Master hurt people, a lot. But, he didn't hurt you, so he must be lying…" May wasn;t sure if she should tell Laramie that the Demon had hurt her the day before. "I'm gonna see Moe and Yippee. Bye!" With that the little girl was gone.

"Um, bye," May waved. "I wonder if she really knows he's a Demon."

"I doubt it," May jumped at the sound of the Demon's voice. "She's a little kid, as far as she's concerned I'm as human as she is…or you are." The Demon walked by May, and leaned on the banister. "And, don't try to push me off. Unlike you, I have wings."

May snapped her fingers. "There goes that plan…" The Demon chuckled.

"Now, if you fell, you'd break that tiny thing you call a neck—which is one of my plans," The Demon observed. "But you've only been here, what? Two days? What a waste that would be."

"So you wouldn't catch me," May asked, really hoping he'd say 'no.'

"Maybe…everything around here depends solely on my mood. I hope you realize that," The Demon turned and walked off. "It was nice talking with you, May. You know, without you trying to kill me or freaking out about my presence." It was just as he disappeared did May realize that she had just had a conversation with the Demon. It was strange, she hadn't once flinched away when he pasted. She shook her head.

"Having an almost pleasant conversation with a Demon, please let me wake up from this dream soon." May muttered.

Drew smirked. "She said dream. Not nightmare."


	9. Chapter 9

**Waveripple: LAST ONE FOR THIS WEEK…and Maybe next week. I might have plans.**

**Drake: Really, how many times do I have to tell you! Waveripple owns nothing!**

Beginning Arc: Hell hound

May had lived with the Demon and the zombies for two months—and she still hadn't woken up yet from this dream. It was getting better though. She could stand to talk to and be around the Demon for a few moments before something he said would make her angry. She was getting use to sleeping during the day and waking at twilight. Though she still wasn't sure when the Demon with slip Hell grown food into her dish. She was getting use to it.

"Watch out Angel Lady!" Moe cried, but it was to later, the flying disc hit May straight into the head.

"Oopies! Sorry, May!" Yippee said, helping her up. Out of the three of them, Yippee was the only one that calls her May not Angel Lady. "Moe threw it to hard."

"I did not," Moe cried.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" May glanced at Laramie.

"We should stop them," May said.

"You can do it. I'm gonna stay and watch," Laramie told her, pushing the Angel towards the scene. May sighed, was it because she's an Angel that she was the one ended up solving the conflicts, or was it because she was the eldest—save for the Demon—around the house?

"Moe, Yippee, calm down. It was no one's fault," The Angel said, touching their heads and holding them apart from one another.

"But—"

"No one's," May cut the two off.

"Okay…" They muttered, crossing their arms and looking down. Moe opened his mouth to speak, when a sound like that of a wounded animal echoed throughout the garden.

"What was that!" The three zombies gripped May's legs through her dress.

"I don't know," May started to usher the three through the maze—which she still got lost in on a regular basis. Finally, after fifteen minutes, May found the way out. The sound still reverberated through the garden. Standing outside the doors, the Demon and Timble were looking around.

"Master! What is that?" Laramie left May and darted to the Demon.

"Um, I'm not sure. It could be another Demon trying to piss me off. Or it could just be a yowling lost soul," An evil smile come across his face. "I really hope it's a lost soul." May shuddered, hoping it was just another Demon. A Demon she could handle, knowing that some poor being's soul was being tortured so close to her, she could not.

The sound was getting closer, and now all of the zombies—Timble included—were behind the Demon. May refuse to have that Demon protect hr from anything. She was the daughter of a warrior Angel, she could manage—or, with any luck, die trying.

The smile slipped off the Demons face as some nearby bushes rustled. May knew that damned souls couldn't touch or move things unless they were being tutored by a Demon. Quaking with fear, Laramie pointed to the bushes and screamed.

"Monster!" Then, the 'monster' limbed out. It looked like a small black puppy, only with a set of horns and a long thin tail with a triangle on the end. Opening its mouth, another yowl came out, a long with a forked tongue.

"…It's a hellhound," The Demon sighed. "Goodbye night of pleasure." May tried not to shudder at the Demon's words.

"A Hellhound…Master, that's a puppy!" Moe told him matter-of-factly. The Yippee walked over to it, hand held out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Timble's comment was ignored. As Yippee was inches from the hellhound's muzzle it opened its mouth a puff of flames came out and hit the zombie.

"Wah!" Yippee cried, running around like crazy, hair on fire.

"Stop, drop, and roll! Yippee! Stop, drop, and roll!" Moe shouted, running to his sister. Following her brother's advice. Yippee stopped, dropped, and rolled. Most of the flames died out as she sat up.

"Well done, Yippee," The Demon strolled over, licked his fingers and thumb, then pinched the last flame burning on the zombie's head. "You calmed the hellhound down."

"Angel Lady! Come here!" Laramie said. "I think it's hurt." May leaned over and looked at the hellhound. Its back leg had a slashing cut through it. May frowned, poor thing. "What happen, do you think?" May shrugged. She didn't know anything about hell besides why she had learned in school and her time living with the Demon.

"I have an idea. Why Don't you tell smart one here heal it?" The Demon said, looking over May's shoulder. May jolted, glaring at the Demon.

"No, I refuse to do that," May growled.

"Master, can _you_ heal it?" Laramie looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What? NO!" The smoking Yippee snapped. "I say we kill it!"

"But, Yippee, it's cute! Please Master?" Laramie implored. The Demon shrugged.

"Sure, hellhounds make amazing bodyguards," The Demon scooped up the hellhound. "That and they can easily keep pesky Angels at bay." He sent a smirk towards the Angel in question. Glowering, May followed the Demon into the house.

Drew set the hellhound down and went to find an antiseptic, gripped the needle and thread in his pocket. He himself had never seen such a young hound away from its pack. Hellhounds stayed with their packs for most of their lives. Only leaving to start their own pack, or because they were banished from the pack.

Hellhounds are some of the most vicious non-Demon beings in Hell. Drew had _seen_ a pack of hellhounds chase down a lost soul and tear it to shreds in seconds. He walked back and started doctoring the animal with many pairs of eyes watching. Once he was done, Drew leaned back, and looked at his handiwork.

"Master?" Laramie asked. "Can we keep it?"

"Say no!" Yippee screeched. "Say no!"

"Oh, I want to keep it!" Moe nodded.

"Great, anything thing for me to keep an eye on…" Timble scowled. The Demon chortle, his decision was already made, but still he turned to the Angel.

"What about you, May?" Drew asked.

"Me…?" May pointed to herself. "I…don't really care." Drew could see she did, but didn't want to hurt one of the children's feeling. Oh now sickeningly sweet of her.

"That sounded like a yes to me," Drew smirked at the crestfallen faces of Timble and Yippee.

"Awesome!" Laramie cried. "Oh! What are we going to name it!"

"How about Chard." Yippee grumbled.

"Yes, what are we going to call the fierce little beast," Timble scowled at the hellhound.

"Fierce? Hmm," Laramie rubbed her chin. "I know! Tyra!"

"Tyra?" May, Drew, and Timble echoed.

"Yeah. Tyra's a model who says fierce a lot! And, I think Tyra likes it!" She giggled and pointed to the hellhound. It was looking at her, head cocked.

"But, Laramie. It's not a girl. It's a boy," Drew told her. The little girl blinked.

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Yeah, how can you tell," Moe and Yippee chorus.

"Yeah, Drew, how can you tell," May smirked. "You'd better explain it to them." AS she turned, Drew grabbed her arm. May sighed, knowing she couldn't get away.

Drew pulled her to him and whispered, "May, do you really want me, a Demon who as done things that would give you nightmare worse than anything you've ever had, to explain sexual reproduction to children?"

May slipped her arm out of his loosen grip with a cringe. "Point. Timble, you do it." With that the Angel darted off.

Smirking, Drew said, "Have fun, Timble." And abandoned his zombie to the puzzle stares of three children.

"Damn you, Master!" Timble shouted.

_About a few thousand year to late,_ Drew thought with a evil grin.

**Drake: A hellhound? Named Tyra? Really, Waveripple?**

**Waveripple: Come on, I was waiting to put this joke in. And beside, Tyra is awesome! **

**Drake: Oi, you've got to be kidding me…**

**Waveripple: And this is the End of the Beginning Arc. The next arc is set a four months after this—and Desire and Punishment Arc. **


	10. Chapter 10

Desire and Punishment Arc—Temptation of the Door

**Waveripple: WAH! *Cries***

**Drake: What…?**

**Waveripple: I had three other chapters wrote and I saved after deleted them to post!**

**Drake: You mean the 24 pages you had got deleted?**

**Waveripple: Yeah…I feel so dumb for not checking it…**

**Drake: Oh…poor girl…well look on the bright side! When ever you deleted something, you usually rewrite it way better. I mean, look at how many times you deleted a chapter in the Hearts of the Night? **

**Waveripple: You're right! And that once scene that might get this story deleted or moved up to M, I could rewrite it ten times better! **

**Drake: That's the spiteful Author I know and love!**

**Waveripple: Thank you, Drake! Now, help me with the disclaimer!**

**Drake&Waveripple: ****Waveripple does not own Pokemon!**

Four months had past and May had adjusted well to life in Hell. Yippee had come to love Tyra—more or less cause, as her sister had said, it was cute and Yippee _was_ a little kid. May had grown to be able to identify food grown in Hell—which the Demon still slipped on her plate every now and again. Other than that, May had found she could actually carry on a conversion between herself and the Demon. Though usually the Demon will say something to annoy her after five minutes. Even, more or less, gotten use to sleeping during the day.

But today was one of those less times. May just could not make herself sleep. She tossed and turned until about midday. "Ugh! I give up!" May groaned and sat up. Quickly dressing—never know when the Demon's gonna be awake as well—, she tiptoed out the door. Maybe she could find Timble, he's always good to talk to.

After checking all around, May found that that day was one of the few Timble actually slept. May sighed, now what. Hands in the pockets of the dress, she walked down the hall until the door that seemed blacker then the rest loomed over head.

Still, she'd never been in the room. Biting her lip, Timble's warning rang in her head. "What could one peek hurt?" May reason—the voice of very temptation resistant teacher she'd ever had screaming in her mind. "I'm damned in Hell…" She reminded them, touching the extremely cold door handle. Shuddering, she opened the door.

It was a room unlike that of any other in the house. It smelt faintly of honeysuckle from the glowing candles that flickered about. The room seemed to be shrouded in dark golden radiance. _Pretty,_ May thought, stepping in. The door shutting behind her. She jumped, spinning around, trying to open the door. _Great, I'm locked in…_

The room did have a large bay window. Maybe she could climb out. Tiptoeing over, May grabbed the black curtains and pulled them over a bit. A shaft of light cut through the darkness. As May watched the dust dance around in the light she heard a moaned and the sound of sheets and blankets rubbing together. She stiffen and when her eyes fell on the owner of the moan, she felt her heart stop. Quickly shutting the curtains, May waited for the Demon to suddenly wake up. Luckily for her, he stayed asleep.

Slumping down to the soft dark red carpet, she sighed. _Okay, now what? _She couldn't just stay there and _wait_ for him to wake! He's ripe her head off, or one of the other things Timble said. May waited, trying to think for a while.

May stood up carefully, heading towards the other side of the bed. To her shock, when sleeping, the Demon had the face of child-like innocence. May stared at this cherub face. How could that be a Demon at anytime?

May smiled softly, reaching out to push a lock of green hair out of his face. As she did, his hand shot out and, as if by magic, the candles blew out. Before May could utter a word, she was thrown by her wrist, crashing into the tables at which the candles had sat.

May groaned, holding her head, shards of glass from the candle holders, hot wax, and splinters embedded themselves in her back. Before she could sit, The Demon was suddenly holding her down. Though, this wasn't the Demon she had come to know. This Demon's eyes were glowing red, like a paper lantern. His lips were drawn up in a snarl, fangs showing. Hand pinned her down by her throat.

May gasped, the Demon grip tightening. What was happening? What this what Timble meant by depending on his mood she might be dead? The Demon leaned down to her face, growling. "Please, Demon, Master, DREW, stop!" May forced the words through her lips. The Demon blinked a few times, his eyes returning to norm.

"Huh?" He leaned up—though not getting off of her. "May…? What are you doing in here?" He snarled, getting off of the Angel.

May broke down then, sobbing from fear and pain, "I…I'm sorry."

The Demon looked down at the Angel, who was curled into a ball. What was she doing in here? Didn't she know better? Then he noticed the blood oozing from her back. Bending down to his knees, he positioned the Angel so that she was sitting and her back towards him.

Though not the real reason he had got all servant dresses with buttons on the back, it was still good to have access to her back. He frowned, the collision with the table and the items on it did a number on her. As he reached out to grab a shard, the Angel stiffen. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." It didn't really relax her, but it did calm her slightly.

After picking all the shards and splinters out, Drew placed his palms flat on her back. "This might hurt a little." He told her. Taking a breath, He forced solely on healing the Angel—not anything else. Though healing a resident of Heaven took less out of him than healing a reside of Hell took out of her, it still cause him to feel light head. "Better?"

She nodded slightly, falling back into him. "You know," She mused, eye gazed over slightly "You're really cute when you're asleep." With that last thought, the Angel pasted out.

**Waveripple:…I loved this rewritten chapter. Also, this has to be my favorite chapter thus far!**

**Drake: See! I told you about the rewriting thing! …So…May's knocked out…**

**Waveripple: Yup, cause she broke a BIG rule.**

**Drake: That's all you have to say about it?**

**Waveripple: Yes. **

**Drake: 0-o…that's weird for Waveripple.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I bet half of you out there thought I've been dead for the past two and a half weeks, didn't you? Well, it was only half true. A part in it was that my computer broke, so I had no web access—thus no updates. On the bright side, in the past two and a half weeks, I have gotten the 8-10****th**** volumes of **_**Vampire Knight**_**—I loved them! I also got my technician license for ham radio for my dad for father's day. Err…wrote like, a bunch of plot bunnies down. Got the manga **_**Soul Eater**_** and read it three times in the first two days I had it. Oh and lastly, I got an issue of Sheon Jump (sp?) from Walmart. Oh how I have missed Adult Swim! Stupid not having cable-ness! **

**Drake, disclaimer, please!**

**Drake: ****Waveripple doesn't own Pokemon. She does own Idea****…I actually missed saying that.**

Desire and Punishment Arc—Day before the punishment.

Her head was pounding. May sat up, holding it. "What happened?"

"You came in to my room," May's headed snapped towards the Demon leaning in against the wall, looking at her. "Which is a no-no."

"Stop speaking to me like I'm a child!" May snapped. Then something clicked. "Wait! That was _your_ room?"

"You know, I thought you figured that out last night," The Demon smirked. "When you said that you thought I was cute." May blushed.

"I said no such thing!" May yelled at him.

"No, I heard you say, 'You're really cute'," The Demon pointed to his ears, "With my own two ears."

"Get you're hearing check!" May crossed her arms.

"Only after you admit you think I'm cute," The Demon laughed, sitting beside her. May glowered, looking away. "And you promise not to sneak up on a sleeping Demon."

"Huh?" The Angel cocked her head at the Demon. "What?"

"Sneaking up on a Demon is one thing. Sneaking up one a strong sleeping Demon is a whole other," He shook his finger to make point. "Especially if it's me. Because, I _will_ kill you if I don't wake up."

"Wait! You were _asleep_!" May cried. "How! You attacked me!"

"It's a defense mechanism of sorts I've picked up," He explained. "I don't like anyone, Demon, Zombie…Angel, to sneak up on me." The Demon hissed the word 'Angel' through his teeth as if it were a curse.

"What do you have against Angels?" May demanded. "I doubt any have hurt you—unless you've done one wrong."

The Demon let out a sharp, barking, laugh. "Oh yes, that's the crap they shove down you're throat. Well, it's a lie. Angels and Demon's are always fighting—which is why no one lives close to the boarder. Angels always attack the people of Hell."

"That's not true!" May snapped, throwing her arm out in front of her.

The Demon grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes. "No, it's the truth. An Angel killed my family and friends when I was a little kid. Then, not to long ago, an Angel almost got a Sealer Pedant on me."

May's breath caught in her throat. Sealer Pedants were the most powerful item the Angel's had against Demons. But they were rare and hard to make and were only used on the strongest Demon by the most powerful Angels. "You…You must really be strong to have them try that one you."

"What, did you think I was _weak_?" He asked, leaning close to her.

"After last night? No," May told him, blushing slightly.

"Good, cause I want you to be freaked out for your punishment," The Demon stood. "Because, you are still getting punished for going into my room." With that the Demon shut the door.

**Waveripple: Two things, one: Cookies to anyone who guesses, super cookies to the one who gets close to the punishment—I'll give you two hint, it's NOT on the list on punishments Timble gave May a few chappies back and it has the word 'spend' in it. I hope that's a big enough hint. ^-^'**

**Drake: the second thing?**

**Waveripple: You people don't like the name Tyra? I thought it was a cute. I mean…a boy dog named Tyra? And it's a hell hound, that's fierce. You know, America's Next Top Model and the Tyra Banks Show? Come on people! I worked hard coming up with a unique name for him! **

**Drake: I told you to call him Buddy. **

**Waveripple: Shut up. *Slaps Drake* Update Tuesday—it'll be a double update cease I missed one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cookies to…PokemonFanFiction, PokeGirlMisty, (Like I said, just guessing means you get cookies from now on, because I like giving people cookies!)**

**Also, 2/3 cookies to ShadetheEchidna666 cause I think they implied they like the name Tyra, but I wasn't sure. ShadetheEchidna666, I like weird, if you haven't noticed…^-^**

**Super cookies to….The Unfortunate Angel (Gets two because she like the name Tyra), xbrianlessxxwriter (Gets 2/3 as well cause I think they like Tyra, but I wasn't sure) jimmyhsieh, Kitspokepeople, Espeon210-you were close enough—Mystic Melody Girl (Gets two too cause she liked Tyra) for getting the punishment right. Ice-beam147 gets one because they thought Tyra was a good name for a Hellhound **

**Drake: And Drake cookies to the fallowing for agreeing with me that Tyra was a sucky name for a hellhound: Lady Limeonade **

**Waveripple: *Glare* go fall out of a tree with your wings bound. Anyway…most cookies we have ever given, ever. Remind me to do a cookie count at the last chapter, Drake and the reviewers because Drake will forget. **

**Drake: (!) Hey! *Sigh* ****Waveripple doesn't own Pokemon, She does own idea**

Desire and Punishment Arc—The Beauty of Hell's Skies from the wings of a Demon

"I think we should go south!" Yippee yelled.

"North!" Moe growled.

"South!"

"North!" May yawned, she was awaken by the sound of the zombie's arguing.

"What's going on," May asked.

"We're going on a scavenger hunt with Timble!" Laramie told her. "We found a note that said we could have a cookie if we found everything on the list." Laramie waved the list in the air.

"Yup! It'll be fun! To bad you can't come cause the Master said he wanted to spend the day with you, Angel Lady," Moe explained. May's heart jumped to her throat. She was done for. The zombies saw Timble walk in.

"Timble! We are ready to head north!" Moe cried.

"South!" Yippee growled.

Ingoing them, Timble walked over. "You know why you can't come, right?" May nodded uneasily. "Good, because this is your punishment. You have to spent the whole day with him."

"It could be worse," May told him.

"I'll ask if you still think that later—after he's done _playing_ with you." Timble led the kids running out the door. "Best of luck, Angel Chick."

"I'm gonna need it," May frowned and waited for the Demon to appear. She remained there for awhile before walking around. "Where is he? I thought he was going to spent the day with me?" May soon found herself in the garden. "Hmm…maybe he forgot." Then May spotted the Demon on the roof by the shadow his wings were making in the light of the full moon. She cocked her head.

"Does he know I'm here…" As May trialed off, the nauseating feeling of dark magic over came her, and May found herself on the roof.

"I do," The Demon said, looking at the horizon, a emotionless mask on his face.

"Blec! I think I'm going to puke," May stuck her tongue out. .

"It can't be worse than healing the residents of Hell," The Demon said, still not looking at her.

"Yeah…well…you have no idea how disgusting black magic feels on me," May hesitantly set next to him. He didn't answer. "Is this my punishment?"

"Hmm? Yes," The Demon said. "You have to spend the whole day with me, up here."

"I…thought it would be worse," May admitted.

"I've learned the hard way not to push servants past the breaking point, they don't come back," The Demon sighed, leaning back until he was laying on his back.

"What happen?" May blurted out.

"Do you really want to know, Angel?" He looked at her. May paused, but still nodded. "I was mad…at something. I don't even remember. And I needed something to take it out on. She, a servant, broke a small rule I wouldn't typically care about and I…went to far on the punishment."

"Did you…kill her," May forced out.

"No, worse," He said. "I'll keep this as clean as I can for you, Angel. She started as really just a battering rod…then I got bored." May got a bad feeling in her stomach. "Which led to her rape."

May gasped, and started at him wide eyed. He…didn't. That was one of the greatest sins that could be committed in Heaven. It was trailed by death and soul banishment to Hell. The Demon looked at her once. "That was what pushed her to suicide." May heart stopped. Suicide was one thing, but suicide in Hell was another.

Sometimes taking one's life could results in a trial of sorts were an unsaved soul could move onto paradise. Taking one's own life in Hell meant instant damnation—whether your soul is saved or not.

"I don't think I've explained bonding to you, have I?" The Demon asked, sitting back up. May found herself shaking her head. "Remember when you tried to kill me? And failed, by the way." He didn't wait for her to answer. "What I did afterwards that allowed me to seal you healing ability was caused by bonding. It makes it were none of my servants—or you—can hurt or try to kill me. It's what caused you to tolerate my presence. In general, a part of me is in you." May winced at the thought. The Demon chuckled at her then sighed. "When a bonded soul dies without being un-bonded, leads to a small part of myself dieing with them."

The Demon let a breath. "A small part that I can never get back. At first it was just a void that would not fill…now it's always there, throbbing at the edge of my soul. Which I do have, by the way, even if it is dark and malevolent."

"I'm sorry," May edged closer and touched his shoulder.

The Demon didn't answer, just turned back to the horizon, and put back on the emotionless mask back on. May too her hand back slowly and followed his gaze.

For a time, they sat in silence. Either speaking, just staring as the moon made it way to the middle of the sky until May felt something brush her side. The Angel turned and jumped. The Demon chortled lightly as May winced away from his wing.

"Are you _scared_?" He asked.

"No, you're wing just surprised me," May crossed her arms.

"That reminds me, since you're an Angel, why don't you have wings?" The Demon inquired.

"Unlike you, I have to earn them," May told him.

"So you have no idea how to fly or anything?" The Demon raised an eyebrow. May rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a no. I would pay to see you try to walk after flying for the first time."

"Well, if I'm stuck here, that would happen, ever," May pointed out.

The Demon frowned, "You have a point there…" Then a smirk came out on his face. "That give me an idea." Before May could reacted the Demon was holding her and whispering, "Don't look down."

"Wait, what are you—" May screamed, squeezed her eyes shut, and gripped the Demon as he took off. "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." _Actually_, May realized abruptly, _flying wasn't so bad_. Though she wished she could have her first flight in Heaven.

Finally May opened her eyes. The night sky…it was lovely. The stars were bright, and as was the moon. She never thought anything in Hell was so wonderful. Then her eyes trailed from the sky to the Demon. He looked so blissful. May felt a blush creep on to her face, so, before the Demon could see, she looked down. "Eep!" May turned and buried her face into the Demon's chest.

"Scared of heights?" The Demon landed. "What kind of Angel are you?" May stepped away from him, and stumbled to the ground. He smirked. "Amazing. You weren't even really flying."

"I'm just…" The Angel fumbled, "had to remember which way the ground was."

"That's the best thing you can come up with?" The Demon laughed.

"I'll think of something better when my head stops spinning," May fell to her knees, happy to be on the earth again. "I don't think I like being high up."

"Yeah, falling isn't fun," The Demon sat beside her.

"You've fell?" May looked at him, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Just because Demons are born with wings, doesn't mean we know how to use them. Once we do, we never forget," The Demon flexed his wing behind May, cutting off the moonlight.

"Will you quiet doing that?" May snapped, pushing his wing away. Smirking, he did it again. "Stop it." They went back and forth for a few minutes until it become a game of sorts. "That's it, you win. I don't need light. If I'm here long enough, I'll probably turn into a Demon anyway, might as well get use to it."

"You'd make a sucky Demon," the Demon laughed, moving his wing.

"I'll teach you to be an Angel if you teach me to be a Demon," May teased.

"Right. Go around on Earth and _help_ people, my dreams come true," The Demon rolled his eyes.

"No, _my_ dreams come true, stay in Hell and _hurt_ souls," May laughed. "Sounds so much fun." The Demon smiled at her. A real, friendly, not sadistic or malevolent smile. And May returned it. "You know, when you're not trying to be mean, you're not half bad, Drew." The Demon stared at her. "What…did I insult you? I'm sorr—"

"No, you call me by my name." He told her. "Usually you call me Demon."

"Oh, sorry," May blinked. She didn't realized she had said it.

"No, since you refuse to call me Master," He looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "It's nice to be call by my name for the first time."

"Actually, I've call you Drew once before…" May looked at the ground. "Only, I think you were asleep."

Drew frowned. One step forward and two steps back with the Angel. He got her to say his name, but now she depressed because of him. Nice going. "We should probably head back."

"Do we have to fly?" May asked. "Because I don't think I can do that without ralfing." He looked at the sky, it would be sunrise soon and Drew didn't want to be out in it longer than he had to be. He should make her fly while looking at the ground the whole time, but he didn't want to ruin how far he's come. Instead, he offered his hand to her.

"I'll cover your eyes for you," He propose. She looked up at him, surprised. "So you can't see the ground—that is, if you don't mind a Demon touching your face." May took his hand.

"I guess…if you don't mind touching an Angel's face," May smiled. She's really pretty when she smiles, Drew realized, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her and covering her eyes.

**I think Drew got two steps forwards today! ^-^ don't you agree? And the punishment wasn't so bad, taking into the fact that Drew's is a Demon. And She called him Drew! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Waveripple does NOT own Pokemon.**

Desire and Punishment Arc—Do you want to lose your head?

Timble looked around waiting for the Master and May to come out. The three younger ones were going through the bag of forest stuff they found trying to pick out the stuff that is on the list. He leaned against the wall watching the garden flowers start to close, when a figure landed.

"I think I'm going to puke," May gripped the Master's arm.

"I told you not to peek between my fingers," The Master responded, rolling his eyes.

"To much time in Hell, temptation restrain dieing," May steadied herself. Timble raised an eyebrow as she turned to walk. The Master stuck his foot out, the Angel tripping.

"To much time with an Angel, sinfulness dieing," The Master laughed as the Angel stood and glared. Timble cleared his throat then. The two looked up.

"Have fun?" He asked.

"No," May retorted. "Not really."

"I had fun," The Master put an arm around the Angel's shoulders. May blushed and slipped out of his gasp. The Angel opened her mouth then Laramie came walking out with her eyebrow cocked up.

"Master, what is an 'Soul Eater Manga?'" Laramie asked. "It's the one thing we couldn't find." The Master chuckled to himself and led the zombie away.

"Do I want to ask?" May inquired.

"Nope," Timble responded. "No, really, how was you're day?"

"It was…okay," The Angel admitted. "I learned more about…Drew that I'd cared to, though."

Timble stared, "You called him by his name."

May blushed slightly, "Why is everyone so shocked by that?"

"Because you always call him The Demon with a scorn in your voice," Yippee popped out of a bush behind them. The two jumped. "Timble, can I call the Master Drew too?"

"I wouldn't advise it," Timble told her. "You might lose you head."

"Okay then…" The little girl pouted. "You're no fun…May, can I call the Master Drew too?"

_He just said it wasn't a good idea! Why are you asking me_? May wondered. "Um, probably not."

"Killjoy," Yippee sighed. "I'm going to ask the Master!" Yippee stormed into the house.

"Ten bucks says she loses her head," Timble betted.

Laramie and Moe walked up to May, smiling. "Guess what!" Laramie said.

"What?" May leaned down to meet their eyes.

"Hee-hee, come look," Moe grabbed her hand and pulled her to the main hall. Timble was there, smirking.

"You should have taken my bet," Timble pointed to Yippee. She sat crossed legged, head in her lap scowling.

"The Master's a killjoy." Yippee pouted. "He said I could call him Drew if I wanted to lose my head. But I thought he was kidding so I did. He wasn't kidding."

**Soul Eater is a Manga and a very good one btw. I've only read the first one, but still. And it's not something you'd find in the woods. Hey, Drake.**

**Drake: *Sigh* Yeah?**

**Waveripple: You would be my scythe? Please?**

**Drake: Hell no!**

**Waveripple: Please? *Drake's face says no for him* I didn't want to do it but…super Author powers activate! Mawhahahaha! *Drake turns into a scythe and Waveripple grabs handle* Come on! MAWAHAHAH! Also, WHEN IS IKARISHIPPING DAY? Please, someone tell me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Waveripple: This is the part of the arc where the desire comes in. Heh-heh.**

**Drake: Oh dear, I know that look… ****Waveripple owns nothing**

Desire and Punishment Arc—Dreamt a dream of an Angel

_Darkness coated everything. The Demon couldn't see anything. Usually darkness was comforting, but not this. It was _too _dark. Fear wrapped itself tightly about Drew's heart. His breath quicken. _Calm down_ He ordered himself without prevail. Then, a light appeared. _

_The Demon soon found himself stepping close to it. Every Demon knew where there is light in darkness, there is usually Angels. And Angels kill Demons. _Stop moving!_ He ordered his legs, but they refused to listen. A burst of light so bright Drew had to cover his eyes. _

"_Am I that repulsive," May said. Drew peered out to see the smiling Angel. "Drew?" She was in a white robe, two large dove like wings behind her. Drew couldn't speak; She was…lovely. The Angel strolled close, then, much to The Demon's surprise, wrapped her arms around him._

_Finally, Drew was able to find his voice. "What are you doing?" She didn't answer just looked up at him, smiling softly. The Demon tried once more, in a harder tone. "May, tell me what are you—" _

_Before he could finish the Angel kissed him, cutting him off. Needless to say, the Demon was shocked—but more than that, he was delighted and gladly kissed back. She pulled her arms up to wrap them around his neck. After she did so, Drew felt a suddenly pain pierce his heart. _

_Gasping, he pushed the Angel away. Looking down, his eyes widen. A Sealer Pendant hand around his neck. Wincing, he fell to his knee. _

"_Heh," Drew's head snapped up. "And you think you can get revenge." Norman stood with his arms crossed and a cruel smile on his face. May beside him with the same smile on her face. _

"_You're weak, Demon," May sneered. "Weak enough to lust for an Angel." She turned and left as Norman took the sword out from its hilt on his side. _

_Unable to control himself, he yelled, "May, why?" She paused and looked back at him. _

"_Honestly! I'm an Angel. I try to protect people from monsters like you." May's eyes narrowed with venomous hate. "Do what you came for, Norman." Then Norman raised the blade. _

Drew jolted up, breathing heavily. "Just a dream." He sighed. "Good. That was…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

May leaned against the window frame, watching the last few rays of sunlight disappear. She frown. She was pretty much nocturnal now, but she still missed her old life.

The angel sensed the Demon's presence before he could even speak. "I know you're there."

"You're getting to good," Drew said, leaning on the opposite side of the window frame. "Why are you up early?"

"If I were ever to get back home—"

"Don't get your hopes up," He cut in.

"If I were ever to get home, it would be strange." May finished. "I mean, I've lived in Hell for almost half a year. I must be different."

"You aren't. Your still a ditzy announce, if you want my opinion," Drew responded.

"I didn't ask for it," May retorted. "I know I'd get sideways glances and pitted looks."

"Punching and taking their sight might fix that," Drew suggested. She gave him a 'you're-joking-…-right?' look. "Okay, hurting people, bad idea…for you. Honestly, you could just be indifferent. That would show your strong…or slowly going crazy. Either way."

"Why are you even telling me this? It's not as if I'm ever getting back," She sighed.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Drew yawned. "Well, good night, Angel."

**Short chapter! But you know, I think I saw some CONTESTSHIPPING~! **

**Drake: I see Contestshipping in every chapter…**

**Waveripple: I wonder why…Anyway…Next chapter is the Day Strom**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing!**

Desire and Punishment Arc—Day Storm

CRASH! Laramie pulled the covers over her head and shivered. Thunder was scary. Lighting streaking across the sky was scary. Rain battering the roof was scary.

It was even more scary in Hell. The thunder shook the whole house. The lighting was a scary red shade. The rain hit the trees so hard they fell to the ground. She took a breath. "Be brave. Be brave. Be—"

CRASH! She yelped and looked at her siblings. They were sound asleep. The Hell storm did nothing to them as it did her. No way she could be brave! Pushing the covers off, Laramie tiptoed out of bed, down the hall and too the Angel Lady's room. She was halfway there when she heard foot steps. Ducking behind a table, she peered out. Out of the gloom appeared the Master. What was he doing up this late in the day?

"Accursed dream…" He muttered, passing the table. Laramie cocked and eyebrow. The Master can dream? She didn't know that. Why would a dream be bad? Only nightmares were bad. Maybe it was different in Hell. She was so busy with her thoughts she hadn't noticed the Demon paused and walk over to the table.

"Laramie?" The Master leaned down. Laramie jumped.

"M-Master. I'm sorry. The storm scared me…" She trailed off. "I was, um, going to ask Angel Lady if I could stay with her…"

"And if she's asleep?" The Demon inquired.

"I hadn't thought of that…" She trailed off. "Well…I guess I get to wake her up to ask." She scrambled out of the table. Just as she was heading towards the door, the Demon grabbed her arm. "Huh? Yes, Master?"

"I'm going with you," The Master said.

"Okay!" She grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

May stared at the ceiling. Hell Storms were loud and annoying—and a little scary as well. She was startled by the knock on the door. "Hmm?" Standing she walking over and opened the door. Laramie shot past her and dove into the bed.

"Can I stay with you, Angel Lady? The storm's scary!" She told her. "Please?"

"Huh?" May blinked, unsure what to make of it.

"Just say yes, Angel," Drew said.

"I guess so," May sighed, Laramie was already asleep. "Man, for a little being, she takes up a lot of room." May observed. Laramie was sprawled out, snoring.

"You could board with me," Drew hugged her around the neck. She blushed.

"N-n-no thank you," She stammered.

"Are you sure," He whispered into her ear. May shuddered and tried to flinch away, but the Demon held tight around her neck. "You don't want to board with me?"

"I am," May murmured. "Please, let me go." She gulped as he didn't move his arms. _May, you are the daughter of the Warrior Angel Norman(*), am not going to cry in front of a Demon. _She bit the inside of her cheek until it bled. The Demon's grip never lessen.

"No crying, no crying," She muttered to herself. The Demon chuckled.

"You're not? You aren't any fun," He smirked. "Since I can't make you cry…" The Demon spun her around and held her by the shoulder after releasing her neck. "Then I'll do this." The Demon pressed his lips to her cheek for a second.

May gasped, Drew chortled once and walked past the shocked Angel.

Drew could not get that girl's expression out of his mind. She was pasted shock or stunned, he wasn't even sure there was a word for the look on her face. He laughed as he entered his room.

_FLASH!_ Lighting blazed outside. Drew strolled over and stared at the storm outside. He silently thanked the storm. If it had not been for the storm waking Laramie, he couldn't have kissed the Angel—actually he could kiss her anytime he wanted. That was just the most perfect time. The reason he was up, though, wasn't the storm.

Drew was delaying the inevitable. He knew he had to sleep sometime. And the second he did, the dream could come. The dream of betrayal and pain. He shuddered at the thought. "Well, might as well start suffering know." Drew crawled into bed. "I wonder if this is my chastisement for all the torturing I've done…" He chuckled at his foolishness. "Naw."

**(*), Some of you asked about this, so yes, in this world—like in most—Norman is May's father. Also, did anyone notice that when Drew started being cruel to her, she started calling him the Demon instead of Drew? And did you see where he was Drew again?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Waveripple: HEY YA'LL I'M BACK~! And typing thjs n the on scereen keybard b/c I annoot get 2 the normal1 b/cmy mew forsaken neice, da brarz wunt miove er arse! I'm nder the scren now so she shouldnot be ablev 2ead it im typing, evert badlyb yes but she doesn't know tyig is going on AHA HA …she keeps dimngin ov tat ooty rel it I anouyg!she is a HUE PIAN in theBUTT(I real mean ars4e!) Sooner or later ths going to move down a page & I can'ttypemean things bougther! Getting annoyed atdevaintat!there was this super cte drawin of theb big bad wolf and lil red riding hood…Okay MEW Thank you! She's gone! I have the key board back! *Looks at rant* Oh God! It looks like I'm texting! All the bad grammar and miss- capitalizing! *Faints***

**Drake:…And you see **_**why**_**she does not own Pokemon. ****That and she has to rewrite 11 pages because, yet AGAIN, she deleted them all in about an hour before she post this.**

Desire and Punishment Arc—Lips of an Angel~

Drew strolled down the hall, shafts of light coming from a few candles. He was happy this morning. And he had good reason to be. He was able to sleep once again with out the dream coming and jolting him awake.

It was nice. Drew could help but think that something cause the dream to flee. The only thing different from that night and any other night since the dreams had started was…He chuckled. The Angel.

The difference was that last night he kissed the Angel. It occurred to him then that May must repel bad dreams. He shook his head with a snort, an idea forming in his mind.

"Oh The Angel is not going to like this—but I will." He laughed.

May had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Every time Drew pasted her, he'd have a strange, unnerving smirk on his face that made May shudder.

At dinner she was eyeing him. "You're planning something, aren't you?"

"Hmm? No, what ever gave you that idea?" He smirked.

"You are!" May exclaimed.

"You're just paranoid," Drew smiled to himself.

"I'm doomed." Later that night, as May was about to lie down to sleep, Drew appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist. He smirked and whispered in her ear that she was coming with him. She sighed, "Yup, I'm doomed."

"Depends on how you look at it." Drew said as the prickle of black magic come over her. Soon they both found themselves in Drew's room. May swayed a tad.

"I hate when you do that," She stated.

"I know," He smirked. "How, I have a request of you Angel." Before May could see it coming, Drew had grabbed her wrist, pushed her down on his bed, his knees on either side of her.

"What are you doing?" May screeched.

Drew leaned down and then hissed in her ear, "May, I need you to kiss me." May breath caught in her throat. She, May Maple, an Angel, willing _kiss_ him, Drew Hayden, a _Demon! _No! That will never happen! No never! Not in a million, zillion, billion—

"Why?" (**Thanks for cutting off my rant, May. T-T)**

Drew looked away, embarrassed. "I believe you…might be a dream catcher…"

May mulled over this before saying, "So you're having nightmares and you think kissing me will stop them, right?"

"Pretty much," Drew admitted.

"How long do I have to…kiss you," May winced a little saying that.

"I think about 15 seconds should do," He said. May cringed, touching a Demon's lips. Drew smirked and leaned down. "Or, I could figure out something else to do with you in this position." May's face went totally red.

"O-okay, I'll kiss you for 15 seconds," May sighed.

"I'm glad we agree," Drew said, leaning close to her face. Taking a breath, May puckered her lips and did the one thing she would have never though, dream, or even heard about an Angel doing. May kissed a Demon.

Her first thoughts were: _EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! _But as seconds ticked by, she found herself actually enjoying the kiss. _What kind of angel am I? A bad one at that! *Sigh* Drew is a good kisser though…_

When the seconds end and Drew pulled back, May was slightly sicken at herself that she craved more. Drew leaned to her ear again and whispered, "thanks."

With that, the feeling of magic come over her and she opened her eyes to the ceiling in her room.

**Yes, It's short. I'm sorry! The next one will be much longer. Oh and this is the end of the this Arc. The next arc is the Reaper Arc—oh scary!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Um, remember what I said about this chapter being longer? Well, I lied.**

**Reaper Arc—Greeting from Heaven, wish you were here.**

A year. A whole year. May almost couldn't believe it. She'd been stuck in Hell for a year…and, she had to admit, it wasn't so bad once she got use to it.

"Doo-da-doo," Timble hummed, walking past her.

"What's going on?" May paused and looked at the zombie.

"What ever do you mean," Timble grinned.

"You're humming like you are hiding something," May pointed out.

"I do? I hadn't noticed." Timble chuckled.

May raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"It's just something. Don't tell the Master. It's a surprise," Timble grinned. May rolled her eyes and shrugged. "He's really going to be shocked about it too. Heh-heh."

—Meanwhile, Back In Heaven With Dawn—

Dawn pushed herself back in the swing. It had been a whole year since her best friend, May, had been sucked into Hell trying to get a ball back for a bunch of little kids. She said. They had stop the search months ago. More or less because the search party couldn't go very far into Hell.

Dawn sighed, recalling how May's father, the Warrior Angel Norman, broke down crying after finding out.

Not that she could blame him. She heard others say that May was as good as gone. Norman had to many enemies in Hell. She recalled someone saying a Demon from the Hayden line, or a Demon that was close with the Hayden line, would probably do anything to get their dirty, fifthly hands on her.

When Dawn had asked her mother what the Hayden Line was, her mother, after gasping and demanding where Dawn had heard that, told her something surprising.

The Hayden Line was one of the more powerful Demon Lines in Hell. Many years ago, Norman lead a raid in Hell—kill most all of those evil, wicked Demons. There were few who escaped death.

Dawn was glad for the Warriors Angels. The less Demons the better. She was glad for them because of that and…

"Dawn," A purple haired Angel walked up.

This was Paul Shinji. An Angel from the Shinji line of Healers. He was one of the few in his line who dislike healing. Dawn jumped up and walked over to him. "Hi, Paul." She tried to sound chirper.

"Thinking about May?" He asked. She flushed slightly and nodded. Though very cold about others, Paul was usually really kind and soft around her. He smiled at her and put an arm over her shoulder.

"I wish I knew how she was or where," Dawn felt tears well up in her eyes.

Paul hugged her and wiped the tears away with the back of his thumb. "It's okay. I'm sure she's fine. I mean, she's the daughter of a Warrior. And Warriors are tough."

Dawn hugged him back. "Just like you." Paul rolled his eyes and nodded. Dawn giggled.

—Meanwhile With The Maple Family—

Max flipped a page in the book in his hands. It was May's favorite, Max recalled, biting his lip to keep the tears at bay. It wasn't fair. Though he's never wish this to befall anyone else, he did wish someone else helped those kids. Someone who would have thought to get a stick or something to help. Not someone like May who strolls straight into Hell.

May's mother found Max crying his eyes out. She sighed and walked over, putting an arm around him. "Don't worry, honey. I'm sure May is fine. She's a fighter, ands she's clever. Stop crying."

From outside the door, Norman sighed. Both he and his wife never that if anyone ever found out about May's blood line, she would be as good as gone.

"No!" He hissed to himself. "May _is_ a fighter! And she _is_ clever. I know she is doing fine."

**The idea of peeking back in Heaven was PokeGirlMisty's. Thank you! And, well, You would have thought Paul was the Grim Reaper from Hell, right? Well he's an Angel! **

**Next chapter in the Reaper Arc is, The Reaper Arc—Here comes the Grim Reaper, out of her way! Cookies to who can guess who the Grim Reaper is. Cookies to all who guess, SUPER cookies to the one(s) who get it right. *Hint. She's not a coordinator.***


	18. Chapter 18

**I get to hand out a lot of SUPER cookies: BlueRoseOfSerenity2, big big misty fan, Selena Skye, whitefeather378, Mystic Melody girl, jimmyhsieh, mudkipluvr4ever, The Dark Side Has Cookies, ice-beam147, KitsPokePeople, MoonFur's Owner, splattermusic, PokeGirlMisty, Ikarishipping4ever, Allista, and Espeon210**

**Normal Cookies: xbrainlessxxwriterx, The Unfortunate Angle (All good Guesses, but not quiet!)**

**And, as we all know, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! **

**The Reaper Arc—Here comes the Grim Reaper, out of her way**

The grim reaper pulled her night black cloak tighter around herself. A sickle in her hand. The trees loomed darkly overhead. She snickered as small tendrils of black magic were leading her to her next victim's home. A smirk came on her face.

The home of the Demon Drew Hayden loomed near. Finally, she, Misty Waterflower, gets to reap his soul. "Heh-heh." Then she felt something on her head. Peering up, Misty's eyes widen. "SPIDER! BUG! EWW!"

Timble smirked after Drew pasted. He paused and looked at the zombie. "Timble?"

"Hmm?" He smiled innocently. "Yes, Master?"

"You're hiding something," Drew stated simply.

"Am I?" Timble walked pasted him and down the stairs. "Oh…wait. I think I might have something to tell you."

"Timble," Drew said in a warning tone. "What are you hiding."

Timble pinched his chin with his thumb and pointer. "Hmm, what was it now? Something to so with…no not that…hmmm…?" Drew glared as Timble walked towards the Moe, Yippee, Laramie, and May.

"Timble, what are you hiding!" Drew demanded.

"WAH! SPIDER!" Drew's face fell and Timble smirked.

"Now I remember! Grim Reaper Misty is coming to reap your soul!"

"I'm going to rip your head off and put it on a shelf," Drew snapped.

"Grim Reaper Misty?" May repeated. Suddenly a girl with orange hair, Demon wings, and a sickle in her hand wearing a black coat running in circles patting her head.

"Spider! Bugs! Icky!" She darted over to Drew. "Drew! Get the spider off!"

"That's Misty," Timble chuckled. "Grim Reaper, and one of the few Demons Drew has a reason to fear."

"Really?" May looked as Drew smirked.

"Of course, Misty, I'll get the spider," Drew slapped her head. "All gone. No wait, there's another." He hit her head again. "Oh I think I see a big one." This time his fist was loaded with dark magic.

"Ow! Did you get them all?" Misty asked.

"I think so," Drew smiled to himself.

"Ew, I hate bugs," Misty stuck her tongue out. "Blec!"

"Misty what are you doing here?" Drew asked, stepping so Misty's view of the Angel was obscured.

"I'm here to reap you soul, what else?" Misty said. "Oh and I'm here," She pushed Drew aside and darted to May, "to meet your little friend." Drew ground his teeth. "Hi! I'm the Grim Reaper. But you can call me Misty."

"I'm May," May said, unsure. She'd always heard the Grim Reaper was one of the strongest Demons in Hell, able to control other Demons at will.

"I'd heard a rumor you'd found the Angel stupid enough to step in to Hell, but I didn't think they were true. But, hey, I also didn't believe you moved to the middle of the sticks." Misty looked May over. Puzzled at the Demoness's entrance, Moe walked over and poked her leg.

"Hmm?" Misty blinked and looked down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Moe! Hi!" Laramie and Yippee darted over then.

"I'm Yippee!" The eldest zombie chirped.

"I'm Laramie! Are you a friend of the Master?" She asked, looked around Misty at Drew.

"No," Drew said very sharply at the same time Misty said "Yes." Drew glowered at her, and she smirked, going on. "We're very good friends. I've know him since he was all your age. He was so small and petty then—oh wait, he still is." May swore she could see stream coming from the Demon, whose hands were in tight balls.

"Wow!" They gasped.

May took a breath and asked, "Why are you here—besides the fact you're Drew's closest friend." Drew shot her a glare.

"It's simple. I'm the Grim Reaper, it's been in my family for many a millennia, and my job is to make sure Demon's do their service to the Hell community by going to Earth and getting Damned souls." Misty explained. "And Drew, I've been trying to find you. You're late on that duty."

"So, in short, it's like jury duty for Demons—only there's no way out," Timble stated.

"Pretty much," Misty nodded at the zombie's words.

"I hate you," Drew growled as Misty held out the sickle. He glowered at it before grabbing it.

"Don't worry! I'll keep an eye on you're house!" Misty chirped. Drew stiffen.

"You will do no such thing," Drew growled.

"Drew, Drew, Drew…who do you trust more? Me or them?" Misty pointed herself then to May and the four anime corpses. Drew looked between both of them.

"I don't trust you as far as I could throw you," He stated to Misty. May smiled, he trusted her more then the Demoness. "But I don't trust them at all." May's smile when into a frown. He sighed, "Damn it."

"Glad you see it my way!" Misty smiled. "Have fun on Earth! Remember, you have to get…" Misty pulled out a large book from under her cloak and thumbed through it. "Hmm, it when down, only 200 souls to undamn your own soul from certain damnation. Have fun!" With a glared, Drew disappeared.

"Undamn his soul?" May repeated. "I…don't get it."

"It's simple. What can happen when Angels die?" Misty asked.

"Um, we either go to Paradise or are reborn on Earth as humans," May said.

"Well, it's the same with Demons—kinda. If a Demon does her or his service, then he or she's undamned and can go damn him or herself to Hell on his or her own on Earth—or go to the Demon equitant of Paradise." Misty explained. "Now, Timble, were does Drew keep all the stuff he doesn't want people to see?"

"The attic," Timble responded swiftly with a smirk.

"To the attic!"

**Hee-hee, what will they find…^-^. Besides info on Drew's heritage? Hee-hee, wait till next time to find out! (Oh and anyone know what an incubus is?…^-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so the 'incubus' thing—that wasn't a cookie question…but someone asked for cookies…it wouldn't be fair to give you cookies, though. So, the people who answered gets stickers and lollipops! *hands to people who answered* And to the everyone else, whether you guessed or not, you can have either a sticker or lollipop.**

**Also, I found out a sickle and scythe are two different things—and I already wrote most of this chapter, so when I say sickle, I mean scythe.**

**Reaper Arc—Blackmailing a Demon**

**2 Fey L. Clavel: (I can't speak Spanish very well, so I did this on a English to Spanish dictionary)**

**Esto se hizo más de un traductor Inglés-Español He encontrado en Google, por lo que podría ser diferente de lo que realmente escribió. **

**Bueno, creo que tengo todo eso. Era una historia, ¿verdad? Era como la mía, pero nunca lo he cabeza antes hasta que me lo envió. **

**Por lo tanto, que usted está diciendo, es que tengo que poner yo no propios de la parcela, así como Pokemon? **

**Además, es difícil responder a su PM cuando no soy capaz de hacer una copia de PM.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**The Reaper Arc—The secrets that afflict us.**

The attic was dusty and reeked of mold. It was filled with boxes and the only light came from the window at the far end. Misty looked around. "Which box has all the stuff I can blackmail him with?" Misty asked Timble.

"Can't tell, it's too dark," Timble climbed up the steps, holding the door from May.

"You're here just to blackmail Drew?" May frowned. "I'm not sure you should—" May was cut off by a flash of bright, blinding, light in Misty's hand. The orb of light faded slightly and floated to the ceiling.

"Much better," Misty started peering in boxes. "Well, what are you waiting for, May? Start looking!" May blinked, she wasn't sure she wanted to know more about Drew than she already did. But then again, she'd only know him for only a year of his, like, 2000 year life. May was about to lifted a lid when the orange hair Demoness let out a cry.

"Jack pot! Photo albums!" Misty held the thick, black book over her head. "There has to be something I can use in here! Timble, grabbed that box and take it down stairs while I peek in a few more." Timble nodded and grabbed the box. "May, hold this." She tossed the thick, black book to May. May caught in—barely—and read the cover.

'The Hayden Demon Line.' Cautiously, May opened the front cover. 'This copy of the Hayden Demon Line contains the family trees and information on the last three generations of Hayden Demons.' May blinked, she knew that Demons did have lines—like Angels—but she'd never heard of Hayden until she met Drew. As Misty walked down the stair with her in tow, May thought of her, slightly pitiful, family line. Her mother was from a farley short line of healing Angels—starting with her great, great, great, great, grandmother Anna Shinji (*). Her father's Line wasn't of healers or warriors or anything. They were everything.

Misty and May sat on the couch as Misty plucked the book away from May. "Okay, lets see what info I don't already know about the Haydens." She rubbed her hands together wickedly and opened the cover. Flipping past the chapter—which contains information on Drew's grandparents—Misty found a page with a picture of a very handsome Demon with green hair wearing a smirk.

"It looks like the Master—only prettier!" Laramie cried over Misty's shoulder.

"Carter Hayden." Misty read the name at the top of the page. "I met him once."

"Really?" May said.

"Yup, father to more than 200 bastard children and two Demon children, and one of the most arrogant incubus I've met—second to Drew," Misty muttered.

"Drew's an incubus?" May gasped.

"Only half. His mother was a normal Demoness." Misty told her, turning the page.

"Misty, Angel Lady, what's an in…in…incubus?" Laramie forced out. May gulped and started to sweat. How was she to tell a little girl that an incubus was a—

"—Male demon who has sexual intercourse with human women while they were asleep, steal their life energy—sometimes killing them—and often fathering children in the process," Misty told the little girl.

"Misty!" May cried. "You don't tell a little kid that!"

"Okay! I can't wait to tell Moe and Yippee an incubus is a male Demon that runs obstacle courses with sleeping ladies and their daddies!" Laramie chirped as May and Misty sweat dropped.

"Um, sure let's go with that…" Misty rolled her eyes as she ran off. "I'd never think Drew would raise three children from death. He didn't seem like that kind of Demon—half incubus or not."

"He didn't. They were just here," Timble stated, skimming through a book. "I'm not sure why and they don't know who created them, though."

"That's weird," Misty mumbled. "Anyway, back to blackmailing one of the few living Haydens." Misty said, turning a few pages pasted Drew's father's pages. The next page was of a woman Demon with black hair. 'Annabeth Hayden' it read.

"His mother was pretty to…" May smiled as a picture of Annabeth holding a new born infant in her arms, Carter looked at it with a smile. Under the picture read 'Annabeth, Cater and Drew Hayden.'

"No nothing good to blackmail with here…" Misty grumbled, turning the pages until a picture of a smirking Drew appeared. 'Drew Hayden'.

"Here's the thing I'm looking for!" Misty turned the page. "Perfect!" There was a picture of a much smaller Drew smiling and holding hands with another little Demon girl with long green hair. 'Drew and his sister/fiancée.' May's mouth fell open.

"What? Fiancée!" The Angel gasped.

"Oh, don't look so shocked. They're half brother and sister. She's only related to his father." Misty looked as May's face winced. "May, for Demon as long as your not full blooded brother or sister it's all fine."

"That…that's…that's freaky," May blurted out the first word to come to her mind.

"Maybe for you. I have a sister married to her half brother, and she has three happy, evil children," Misty reached into her robe and pulled out a camera. "There. Now I have blackmail—A picture Drew Hayden smiling with his late fiancée."

"Late?" May mumbled. "Oh right, he told me his family died."

"Yup, an Angel did it. Funny that Angel's still alive," Misty flipped the page. "And even funnier is that he's in this book."

May peered over the picture and read 'The Angel that lead the attack on the Hayden Demon Line—killing all but four members of the Line.' Her eyes scanned down and a gasped escaped her mouth. "Dad?"

"'Dad'!" Misty gasped. "The Warrior Angel Norman Maple is your dad?"

"Yeah. My full name Maybelle Maple." May stared at the picture of the man who she never once thought could kill anyone.

"Wow…I'm guessing, since your not dead, Drew doesn't know," Misty flipped the page so now a picture of the little girl that Misty and the book had said was Drew's late fiancée and him again. 'Millalena "Millie" Hayden and her brother/fiancé.'

It almost didn't seem possible. Her dad killed a little girl just because she was a Demoness? She felt sick suddenly.

"Hey, now. Sure your dad killed off one of the most powerful Lines of Demons and sure, he is the reason you might die if Drew finds out," Misty started. "But look on the bright side! Drew's as powerful as he is because of that!"

"Yeah…that helps…so much…" May sighed. Misty shrugged and went back to looking for blackmail. Then something occurred to her. "You're not going to tell Drew are you?"

"What me? I would never do something sooooo…evil," Misty snapped. "Just because I'm a Demoness doesn't mean I'd tell him something that will mean certain doom for you."

"…thank you, Misty," May smiled at her.

Meanwhile, in a hospitable waiting room on Earth, Drew leaned against the wall, holding the sickle in his hand. Hospitable always made him feel partly uncomfortable and partly at ease. Many people died in the hollow rooms, but just as many are born as well.

Drew glanced at the sickle blade. He's been on Earth for an hour or two and already had 20 damned souls. Each, of which, were stored in the sickle blade. The quicker he could get 200 souls, the better.

It was a lie to say he trusted Misty more then the residents he shared the house with, he knew if he didn't allow her to stay, she would sneak in anyway.

The only thing that bugged him was the fact Misty and him weren't on the best of terms. Many years ago, when Drew was technically under the guardianship of a distant relative. Both he and Misty were engaged. And they both hated it. Of course, that was before a loophole—Reapers can't have mates—come into play and they got out of it. Their hatred for the engagement slowly seeped into a hatred for the other. Misty got over it, Drew on the other hand, still did not care for the Demoness.

Suddenly, the sickle started to twitch. He smirked, letting the sickle pull him towards the damned soul. Just as he was about to enter the room, something caught his eye. He paused and turned. A girl with long navy blue hair was weaving in between the humans look at their faces. But they seem to take no notice of her. He smirked, an Angel. Of course.

"I'm not sure who I'm suppose to help!" the blunette cried. Drew smirked, it's been a whole four hours since he's had a chance to freak out an Angel. He walked behind her and put the sickle to that the blade was around her throat.

"Huh!" the blunette stared at the blade.

"Hello," Drew greeted. The Angel eeped and carefully turned around. Her eyes widen and she looked as though she might faint—which would have made his day.

That hope was dashed as another wingless Angel with purple hair shoved a sword under the staff of the sickle and swung it up until it was back up straight in Drew hand. The Angel shoved himself between the blunette and Drew. The Angel scowled. Drew sighed, "You Angels are so protective of each other." The purple haired one glared. Drew rolled his eyes and turned. "Fighting two weakling Angels in room full of mortals, that's doesn't sound very fun."

Drew felt their glowers burning into his back. He smirked, heading towards the damned souls.

**(*) Shinji…Shinji…Shinji…were have I heard that name before…Hmmm. **

**No, I did not make incubus up. They are really 'a male demon that was believed in medieval times to have sexual intercourse with women while they were asleep' as described in: Encarta ® World English Dictionary © their female counter parts are succubus. Actually, incubus comes from Latin mean: 'To lie down on' or 'nightmare.' Succubus means 'one who lies under another' Kinda kinky if you think about it. o.0 I'm weird, yes. **

**Oh and I have two bad news/good news announcements. This story is ending in about, 2 or three—four is you are lucky—chapters. I know, you are all going to cry. Here is a tissue. I may or may not write a squeal. Depends on if A) you guys want me to and B) if I care about A) and want to right one anyway. Before you go 'no Waveripple! This does not need a squeal,' wait until you read the ending, 'kay? **

**The other good new/ Bad news is school is starting next week so the updates more than likely will become haphazard. But…if people did my poll and a got a few reviews, they might be more regular. *HINT! HINT!***


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, everyone. This is the…second to last chapter before the epilogue. I'm sorry, but, hey, it's long…Kinda. Anyway, next chapter we find out the fate—**

**Drake: If you can call it that.**

**Waveripple: Of May and Drew. So, as we all know…****I DO NOT OWN POKEMON****! **

**Also, the reason I hadn't updated in FOREVER was because the my computer was busted…again…**

**Reaper Arc—The Beginning of the End**

Smirking, Drew stared evilly at the 120 damned souls. This was too easy. He'd be home in no time flat.

He thought this as he walked down the hall. He was about to enter a room when the blunette Angel's presence hit him. He paused. The Angel was speaking.

"I can't believe that Demon!" She growled.

"Calm down, Dawn," The Warrior said. "You've been going on like this for three hours now."

"I can't help it! I mean, May might be dealing with that for all we know!" Dawn cried. Drew smirked, this was going to be fun. "Poor May, stuck in Hell."

"An Angel stuck in Hell? I didn't know that," Drew stepped into the door way. Dawn gasped and covered her mouth. Paul unsheathed his sword. "Hmm, tell me what she looks like. Maybe I've seen her."

Dawn winced at the thought. "Like I'm telling you! Besides if you touched her, you'd be dead in no time!"

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow. "How so? Clearly either of you could hurt me." Paul raised his lip in a snarl.

Dawn peeked out from behind Paul's shoulder. "Her dad is the Warrior Angel Norman Maple, Demon! He'd kill you!"

Drew's heart stopped. May was daughter to…_HIM! _The Angel that destroyed _everything_.

His face remained deadpanned though. "Really now. Norman Maple's daughter, May Maple is in Hell. That's…good to know." He turned slowly and left the room, head spinning.

May was related directly to that…_murderer_. But she was so…nice and innocent. How could… Drew felt a growl raise in his throat. How could he be so blind? She was strong. She'd even told him her dad was a Warrior.

He punched the wall with his fist. Why! Why! Why!

_That are you doing!_ His inner voice demanded. _This is the perfect chance for you to get revenge on Norman!_

Drew paused and mulled over this. Then a shadow fell over his face and a smirk appeared on his lips. "This are the times being an incubus is a very good thing."

Meanwhile, back in Hell, May and Misty watched as the young zombies looked at there assortment of random objects arranged in an attempt at an obstacle course.

"When should we tell them that Drew will not do their course?" Misty asked.

"Don't ruin their fun," May frowned. "Besides, at the rate they are going, they'll have it destroyed in no time." As if on cue, Yippee fell into Moe, who knocked half the course to the ground. The two groaned.

"I give up!" Yippee threw her hands in the air. "Come on, Moe. Let's play with Tyra!" The hellhound's ears pricked at the sound of his name. "You coming, Laramie?"

"Okay!" Laramie chirped and they ran towards the dog. May gulped as Tyra darted towards Timble—and ran him over.

Timble raised his head and looked over at the stampede of little undead children. "NO! STOP!" Needless to say, they didn't. Timble growled and stood, holding his head in his grasp. "Next time, don't snap my neck!"

Misty laughed, and May rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, if I ever do get back to Heaven, I might actually miss this."

"You'll get back to Heaven if Drew finds out about your dad." Misty pointed out. "But you'll be dead, though." May shuddered at the thought.

"Do you think he'd be more mad if I told him soon, or if he found out on his own," May frowned.

"I don't think it matters, either way, he'll be pissed, and you'll be dead—or worse," Misty shrugged. May did not want to think about how it could be worse.

"So…your saying it's better if—" May felt a sudden wave of dark energy fall over her. Drew was back. "…he never knows?"

"Yup," Misty nodded as they headed toward the house. Inside Laramie was speaking with Drew about how well he must be at obstacle course. Drew raised an eyebrow as the female entered.

"Hiya, Misty! Hiya, Angel Lady!" Laramie chirped, skipping away. "Bye-ya, Angel Lady. Bye-ya, Misty!"

"See ya, Laramie," May grinned and waved to her. "Hello, Drew."

"Hey, girls," Drew greeted back. "Have fun?"

"Oh! We had a blast! I got the best blackmail on you!" Misty grinned. "I'm not telling you what it is, though."

"I…really don't care," Drew stated simply. "Here." He handed the scythe back to Misty. It hummed of the voices of the damned and glowed in an eerie aura that made May feel queasy.

"Hmm, you did fairly well—I guess," Misty mumbled. "Well, I'll take my blackmail and my leave. I hope to see you again, May." She waved. May felt a lump of ice form in her stomach at the Reaper's words. She _hoped_ she'd see May again. Not _that _she'd see her again. She swallowed as Misty bid farewell to Drew. _I hope I see you again, too, Misty._ She thought as the Demoness flew off.

"So…" May trailed off as the Demon walked past her. "Did you have fun?"

"No…not really." Drew mumbled. "Getting souls in tiring." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"Um…good day," May said.

As Drew headed down the hallway, eyes drooping. Timble put his arm across his path. "What is it, Timble. I'm tired."

"Master, I learned something that you might what to know about May." Timble stated as Drew moved his arms and continued walking.

"Is it that she's the spawn of Norman?" Drew said as if it was no big deal.

"You knew?" Timble gasped.

"A very annoying Angel on Earth might have told me," Drew opened the door to his room.

"What…are you going to do to her?" Timble asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"I'm a pissed, betrayed, half-incubus Demon, what do you think I'm going to do?" Drew's eyes narrowed as he slammed the door in the zombie's face. Timble felt a lump of ice fall to his stomach. That Angel was doomed—and there was nothing he could do about it.

The next day, May woke up to a silent house. She blinked and strained her ears. No little zombies yelling, no Timble shouting at them, no Drew making a smart comment at Timble. It was…strange. May stood, got dressed and walking out of the room.

"Is…anyone awake?" She called, ambling down the stairs. "Hello? Laramie, Yippee, Moe? Timble?" She cocked her head, placed her hands on her hips, and looked around puzzled. "Drew?"

"You called?" May spun around to find Drew leaning on the banister, head down.

"Where is everyone?" May stepped closer to him.

"Under a spell right now," Drew told her.

"W-what?" May gulped. "Why?"

"May…" Drew looked up, and May gasped at his eyes. There was a look that terrified May dancing like flames in his eyes. "When were you planning on telling me that your dad was Norman?" May's eyes widen and she felt her heart stop. He knew, he was mad, and she was doomed.

"I…I…I…" May fumbled for an explanation, but none came. "…I…" May suddenly felt Drew's arms around her waist and her eyes staring at the hollow of his throat.

"May…it's okay." He mumbled. May suddenly felt her energy being sucked away. Her eyelids sagged, and she felt her legs start to give out. May grabbed Drew's shirt to keep herself stand.

"What…" She hissed through her teeth. "Did you do…?"

"Something I wish I did long ago," Drew sighed, May's legs fall out from under her. "Good night, Angel."

**Drake And Waveripple:…Oh…my…Acrues!**

**Waveripple: Yes! I did a great cliffy! What will happen! What is it Drew wish he'd already done? What? What?**

**Drake: Write, woman! Write the next chapter!**

**Waveripple: OKAY!…but first…I have other chapters to write first.**

**Drake:…0.o'…oh…right. **

**Waveripple: Also, Arceusgirl, in this story, Angel can be whatever they wish to be, though their heritage does have an impact. Oh and, yeah, ya'll's out cry—and the fact I was going to anyway—make me feel like writing a squeal. I'll have more info next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, this is the LAST chappie before the epilogue **

**Reaper Arc—The End of the Beginning **

Drew frowned, looking at the asleep Angel. This was it. He was going to do something no Demon in the history of Hell. He was going to return an Angel to Heaven. He felt tear threaten his eyes. It wasn't fair. Why did someone as sweet as her have to be the daughter of him?

"Stop thinking like that!" He snarled at himself. "I'm getting revenge the only way I can."

_You could kill her and _then_ return her_ His inner voice chimed.

"…Yeah." Drew slowly picked the Angel up bridal style. "But, that is a wound Norman may recover from." He strolled out of the house. Just before he took to the Hell Skies, Tyra let out a growl from a nearby bush. He turned and sent a glare at the hellhound. Eyes wide, the hound backed down. His lips were still up in a snarl, though. The hellhound whimpered as the two grew into a small speck in the sky.

Tyra padded back into the house, head held down. He had failed. He couldn't defend his lady from his master when she needed him to. He felt horrible. Tyra flopped on the floor with his paws over his eyes.

_I hope the Master knows what he's doing. _Timble though, rubbing his eyes, watching the hellhound mope.

As Timble had hoped, Drew did know what he was doing—more or less. Seeing as this was the first time ever this had happen, he was just making it as he went along for the most part. The sun's heat made Drew feel has though Apollo was hitting his back with blazing arrows. He winced, maybe landing would be a good idea, just for now. Panting, he leaned against the tree trunk, it's thickly woven, leafless branches swaying in an invisible wind and seem to sneer at him.

"Shut…up." Drew huffed.

"Nnnn…" May groaned. The Demon frowned, bowing down to the Angel. He couldn't have her wake up. Her presence was hidden from all other Demons because the energy he had drained from her early, but if she woke, there was no telling who might sense it and come to investigate.

Taking a breath, he placed a hand on May's shoulder. Though it cause a slight discomfort, Drew took the Angel's energy, then sat beside her. Honestly, he really didn't want to give her back. He was a Demon; he was selfish. It was in his nature. Though, this was the first time he'd ever been so protective over a female before. Well, save for when he was small and never strayed far from Millie's side. Though that was more of a boyhood crush.

_So does that mean you _love_ her?_ His inner voice sneered. _That's pathetic. _

'_Oh what makes you so smart,_' Drew took a breath. "I'd better keep going." He glanced at the sky with a sigh. "Stupid sun."

Norman looked at the barren land of Hell. It seemed more like eons had passed, not a small year since his little girl had been snatched by the landscape. He felt his throat tighten. No, he scold. He would not cry. May would not want him to grieve over her. Not that she was gone.

"Norman!" Another of the Angels darted over to him as they stood on the boarder. "You have to see this!" They hurried over to the boarder. " A Demon is actually _coming_ to the boarder."

"Is he mad?" Norman asked, eyes narrowed. He'd seen more than his far share of insane Demon come to the boarder in an act of failed revenge.

An Angel nearby handed a pair of binoculars to Norman. He raised it to his eyes and gasped at what he saw. "No…" The binoculars fell to the ground with a clacker.

"What is it, Norman?" One of the others asked.

Norman's mouth felt dry. "It's…I…can't believe it."

"What is it, Norman," One of them touched his shoulder. "Norman…" The Warrior Angel brushed off the others hand.

"It's…one of them. One of the Hayden line," He muttered. The others gasped.

"Why would he so boldly come to Heaven?" One asked.

"Maybe to attack Norman," Another said. Norman glowered, flying so he was in at the boarder as the Demon neared.

The Demon had a cocky look in his green eyes. A black cape pulled around him. "Warrior Angel Norman. Long time no see." Norman narrowed his eyes. "Remember me?"

"You're of the Hayden Line," He growled.

"Ah, yes I am. My name is Drew." Drew smirked. "And I have something to give you. Something you're not going to like." Norman had a fairly good idea this demon wanted a battle with him. His hand went to his sword hilt.

"If you wish to battle, then come, I'll take you," Norman unsheathed the sword.

"A battle? On your own ground? I'm not suicidal." Drew scoffed. "Actually, I'm here to return something I found." Norman's gripped tighten. What was this Demon speak of? Maybe he _was_ mad.

"Oh, and that would be?" Norman inquired.

"Oh, nothing special. Just a pretty little Angel," With that, Norman's eyes went wide as he moved his cloak. Under it, eyes shut and breathing slowly, was May. "It was certain odd seeing something this strange looking in Hell. But, she is pretty—in the way a dead cat is pretty."

Rage flared up in all the Warriors—but Norman especially. How _dare_ he called his daughter as pretty as a dead cat. Without thinking and in a blind rage, he rushes at the Demon. The Demon side stepped, causing Norman to miss him.

"And you kill my family with that?" The Demon snorted. "I've seen infant do better than that." Norman's lips went up in a snarl, his sword slip from its sheath and in one swift movement, he slashed at Drew. Drew barely dodge.

"Now, now, Norman, if you hit me, there is a good chance you'll hit this little thing here," He smirked. "But, if you don't want her," The Demon grabbed her chin and mover her face close to his. "I'll gladly keep her." He kissed her cheek. Norman gashed his teeth.

"Give me back my daughter," Norman ordered.

Drew flicked his hair arrogantly. "How can I deny a grieving father? Catch." He threw the Angel up. Norman's eyes widen as he snatched his daughter from the air. He stared at her cherub face. So sweet and innocent.

"Guess you did want her after all," The Demon snorted.

"…" Norman watched as he turned. "Demon." He paused and looked back. "Why…would you do this?"

"Norman…" He smirked sadistly. "You can only guess what I did to her while she was in Hell. Bye-Bye, Angel." He waved and was gone. Norman's heart sank, that was right he didn't know. He hugged his little girl close.

**AW! Sappy! And CUTE! Well, now I have a question for all of you. How many though at the end of the last chapter that Drew was going to…you know…rape? Really, had think I had most of you peg for that. But, well…I…can't write sex senses T.T **

**Anyway, the epilogue is going to be posted next week, and I will write a squeal, so anyway who wants me to PM them when I get around to writing it, REVIEW! All who review will get a PM for when—and this is so creative— 'An Angel's Demons'. Everyone else will have to check my profile on either DA or my Fanfiction other fanfictions—maybe I'll put it on my normal account depending if I remember. It'll be a while though, I can't write much with school and all. **

**So, recap. Reviews=PM for when the Squeal is coming out. **


	22. Epilogue

**Last chapter, so sad. T^T Thank you to all of my reader. *Deep breath.* And thank you to… Ugh, not way I'm writing all the Reviewers down! Sorry, thanks to the readers and reviewers!**

**For the last time in this story, ****I DO NOT Own Pokemon!**

The next year pasted at a fast pace for May. She could hardly recall even getting her wings.

She did, however, recall waking up after Drew's embrace seem to take the energy out of her.

Her head felt full of cotton, and her body did not wish to do as she wanted. It took what felt like hours to forced her eyes open to a scene that made her heart skip a beat. Her mother and Max, asleep in a chair beside a bed with white sheets.

_A-am I back…home?_ May thought, eyes shinning with hope. _B-but how? Did Drew…_A small smile appeared on her lips. Even if Drew took her back just because he couldn't stand having the daughter of the Warrior that destroyed his life when he was a child, or the ludicrous possibly that he cared enough to take her back didn't matter to May. Drew done something no Demon had ever even fathomed, and she was grateful.

Taking a breath, May said "Mom? Max?" Max's eye lids lifted slowly.

"Huh…? MAY!" Max cried as May sat up, jolting their mom. He ran over and hugged her. "You're okay! I thought you were dead! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Max." May said, fighting tears. Their mom joined in the hug. The seconded they broke apart, navy haired Dawn had run through the door and barreled into May.

"MAY! I…MAY!" She cried. May laughed. Before long most every resident of Heaven was in the little room hugging May.

Finally, when her dad had ushered the rest of the Heavenly beings out of the room and convinced Max and her mom to leave Norman turned to May.

"May, I…would hope you could answer something questions for me," Norman's face was grave. May had a hunch what he wished to speak about, and nodded. "May, a Demon returned you to us. A Demon from a line that…was destroyed many years ago. Did he—"

"No!" May blurted out. "I mean, I just remember passing out…" Norman narrowed his eyes at May. There was something he wasn't telling her, but pushing her into tell him probably wasn't such a good idea right then.

A year later, and her father still had many ideas of how Drew tortured May in Hell.

Fazing back to present, May looked ahead smiling at the group of human children playing in front of hospital. She flexed her wings with a small grin. It felt nice to know that the sky was hers.

But, then again, it had been hers, for a short time with Drew. Sighing, her mind wander back to the questions that had been plaguing her: How was Tyra and the zombies? Who had told Drew about her heritage? Why did he give her back?

Suddenly, a sharp, cold metal touched her throat; the eyes of the damned looking pleadingly up at her.

"Nice big, silly, pigeon wings, Angel," A voice smirked. May eyes got wide.

"Drew," May whispered as the blade disappeared. She turned to see the Demon resting against the truck of a leafy oak tree, hidden from the sun's light. She strolled over and sat beside him without a word.

* * *

The Demon's eyes stuck slightly from the light that was filtering through the tree leaves. He was clearly spending to much time on the Earth Plane. But he almost couldn't stop himself. He knew one day he'd run into the over helpful Angel here if he come up long enough.

He glanced at May out of the corner of his eye. Hard to believe only a few years ago he'd called such a beautiful face 'anomalous' and 'very strange looking'. He almost wished he could take it back. Almost.

It didn't matter, not anymore. No matter how much he'd craved a glimpse of her, it wouldn't be enough. The Demon's nature was too selfish to live the rest of his life with just one glance. Half of him wanted to steal her back away with him.

"Hey, Drew," May's voice brought him out of his own mind. "I…want to ask you something…"

"Hmm?" Drew turned toward her. She bit her lip before saying, "Why…why did you…" She was losing her nerve, Drew observed. "Why—Who told you about my family?"

"Oh, that." Drew rolled his eyes. "An Angel by the name of Dawn I believe blurted it out. And Timble told me."

A frown come on her face hearing about Timble's betrayal. "Oh. So, how are they?"

Drew smirked, "They went into mourning, and you now have a grave maker." May shook her head with a laugh.

"Tell them May says hi from the Afterlife," May giggled as they lapsed back into silence.

The sun rose even high in the sky and Drew just barely hid his discomfort. He need to get back to Hell soon. But leaving was the one thing he didn't want to do. Maybe, if he stayed on the Earth Plane longer enough, he'd die and wouldn't have to fight this feeling that was crawling up in his heart.

* * *

May still wanted to know what reason Drew had had for taking her back to Heaven but could not muster up the bravery to ask. May pulled her knees up to her chin and stared at the humans.

Taking a breath, she realized something. Everything up until that point had been a little more than a blur to her, but time seemed to slow down at that point. Why was that? Why was it she felt as though everything was normal with Drew. "Why did you take me back." May jolted, only just realizing the words had come out of her mouth.

"Because you are the spawn of one of my most hated enemy."

_So…that's why…_May frowned inwardly. He didn't care about her after all.

* * *

As May was in her own little world, Drew made a very important choice.

* * *

A sudden chill felt over the Angel's skin. Her head snapped to the side. Drew was gone, in his place a single black rose.

* * *

Drew looked up happily at the Hell Skies, the pain gone, his answer to May's question ringing his ears.

_Because you are the spawn of one of my most hated enemy._ He sighed. The look on her face told him that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. But it was the answer she need to hear.

Drew…couldn't be in love with an Angel. And May couldn't be in love with a Demon. He knew it was never meant to be. A wince came on his face as he thought this.

Love, he decided, is the most evil of Demons.

**Well, how did we like it? Seeing as I'm writing this at 1:12 in the morning, it may or may not be any good.**

**Is it okay that I centered the none flashback parts? I wanted it to be different from the other chappies.**

**I hope to have the squeal typed and up by…before Thanksgiving…maybe. But, seeing as I have a bunch of stories to work on right now, I would like to finish some of them before I start another.**

**I thank all of my readers. Remember, if you review the last two chappies, you'll get a PM for when the squeal, "An Angel's Demon" is posted. Everyone else will have to keep an eye on my other stories and profile. **

**Also, I love my quote at the end. I guess tiredness make for good quotes. I have a fairly good idea what "An Angel's Demon" is going to be about that's to your helpful little idea you all put in your reviews. See you soon. ^-^**


End file.
